


i kissed a girl and i liked it (i hope my boyfriend don't mind it)

by Killer_Queen



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, POV Bebe, POV First Person, Partying, bendy - Freeform, je rêve d'un bon résumé, mais trop mignon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen
Summary: Wendy est plus rayonnante que jamais, et Bebe essaye de découvrir et comprendre ses sentiments.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Minor Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, one-sided Bebe Stevens/Craig Tucker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Evidemment inspiré de la musique "I kissed a girl", mais surtout de cette cover génial : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKa4EAoDBPU
> 
> C'est écrit à la première personne, pour une fois, je voulais tester et voir ce que ça donne

Je brossais ses cheveux noirs, soyeux et raides, faisant attention à ne pas le faire trop fort. J’attachai la partie droite de ses mèches de jais à l’aide d’une pince, puis retournai m’occuper de la partie gauche, les tressant soigneusement. Alors que je lançais un bref coup d’œil au miroir devant nous, j’y croisai le regard de Wendy. Ses iris étaient noires comme des diamants, perçantes, et les longs et nombreux cils foncés tout autour lui avaient toujours donné un petit air de chat.

Mes cheveux étaient inhabituellement lisses ; contrastant complètement avec la longue cascade de bouclettes dorées que je portais d’ordinaire. Les lèvres roses de ma meilleure amie se courbèrent en un sourire et j’y répondis ; mes iris bleues habituellement glacées se réchauffant momentanément.

― Les cheveux lisses te vont bien, me dit-elle soudainement. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

Je lâchai un petit rire sans joie, ne la croyant pas ; mais lorsque je croisai de nouveau son regard dans la glace, je me rendis compte qu’elle était sérieuse. Je me regardai brièvement dans le miroir, mais détournai bien vite les yeux. C’était trop perturbant, trop inhabituel, pour que j’apprécie. En guise de réponse, je haussai simplement les épaules.

― Je suis sûre que Clyde serait de mon avis, ajouta-t-elle, ce à quoi je répondis par une grimace, et elle lâcha un petit rire mélodieux.

Durant quelques secondes, l’éclat de son rire sembla persister dans la pièce, voletant autour de moi, avant de disparaître.

― C’est le meilleur moyen pour _ne pas_ me convaincre, fis-je finalement.

En regardant dans le miroir, je vis que ses lèvres étaient toujours relevées en un petit sourire en coin. Elle savait très bien que je n’étais pas du tout intéressée par Donovan qui, clairement, en pinçait toujours pour moi depuis l’école primaire, mais ne cessait tout de même de me taquiner avec. Clyde était mignon et sympa, ce n’était pas le problème ; il me laissait tout simplement indifférente.

Wendy lâcha un nouveau rire bref, et je me rendis compte que j’avais prononcé ma dernière pensée à voix haute.

― Bebe Stevens ; la beauté froide au cœur de glace, fit-elle.

C’était quelque chose qu’elle disait souvent. D’après elle, j’attirais le regard et la convoitise de nombreux garçons, mais j’y répondais toujours avec froideur, voire pas du tout. Au fond, je savais qu’elle avait raison ; moi aussi je voyais les regards qu’on me lançait.

― Tu exagères, répondis-je pourtant.

Je vis ses sourcils noirs se hausser, mais l’ignorai.

― Ah bon ? Tu as recalé ce mec en classe de Terminale pas plus tard qu’hier, et t’as refusé au moins deux numéros de téléphone.

Sa voix était légère, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais je percevais néanmoins l’acidité qui se cachait derrière. Parfois, je me disais que Wendy était un peu jalouse de moi. Elle n’en disait rien, mais son langage corporel parlait pour elle. Je ne comprenais pas tellement pourquoi elle était si envieuse exactement ; elle était belle et intelligente et tout le monde la prenait au sérieux quand elle disait quelque chose.

Ça m’étonnerait qu’on lui eût dit un jour qu’elle était une, et je cite, « bonne blondasse », ou d’autres remarques graveleuses que je préférais oublier. Elle ne s’était jamais offusquée de s’être faite interpeler par un homme qui roulait dans sa voiture et martelait son klaxon en la dépassant ; ce qui m’était déjà arrivé, alors que je marchais tout naturellement dans la rue en m’occupant de mes affaires. Et, au moins, les gens la regardaient dans les yeux quand elle parlait, et non sa poitrine.

Je crois que ce qui la dérangeait, c’était le souvenir de cette liste qui avait fait beaucoup de bruit au collège. Les garçons de la classe avaient dressé une liste sur laquelle ils avaient noté les plus belles filles de la classe (bien évidemment, le titre de cette liste avait été bien plus grossier). J’avais figuré en première place, et de loin. Ce n’était pas exactement ce qui avait agacé Wendy ; mais plutôt que son petit-copain, Stan, avait participé à ce vote et m’avait placée en tête. Elle ne m’avait plus adressé la parole pendant une semaine, ce qui m’avait bien attristée. Il me semblait que c’était à ce moment-là que je m’étais mise à porter plus fréquemment des sweats larges.

― Je ne suis pas une beauté froide au cœur de glace, fis-je.

― Tu l’es, insista-t-elle. Tu ferais la paire avec Craig, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

J’affichai un sourire à cela, car je savais au fond de moi qu’elle n’avait pas tout à fait tort. Il était vrai que je rejetais bon nombre de mes prétendants ; pour ma défense, ils n’étaient qu’une perte de temps. Malgré cela, les rumeurs à mon propos couraient tout de même, et elles ne cessaient de m’étonner. Avec ces rumeurs, je tenais une réputation qui rivalisait avec celle de Kenny McCormick ; pour certains, j’étais vraiment une traînée qui se tape tous les mecs qu’elle croise.

C’était complètement ridicule, sachant que je n’étais sortie qu’avec deux garçons dans toute ma vie ; le premier était Clyde et c’était à l’école primaire, alors je n’étais même pas sûre de pouvoir dire que ça compte, sachant qu’en plus je n’étais intéressée que par les chaussures que son père vendait. Le second, c’était Jason White, au collège (juste avant cette affreuse liste, en fait) mais je l’avais bien vite largué lorsqu’il avait commencé à poser ses mains là où il ne devrait pas.

Quand j’entendais les rumeurs à mon sujet, je réagissais en rigolant hautainement, comme si ça me passait complètement par-dessus la tête. En vérité, elles me dérangeaient et j’en voulais à toutes les personnes qui les répandaient. Mais, d’après la confession que m’avait faite Kenny lors d’un cours ennuyant de physique où nous étions voisins et tout aussi perdus, où il m’avait avoué qu’il n’avait pas fait la moitié de ce qu’on disait de lui, j’en venais à la conclusion que ce devait être une sorte de rituel pour le lycée de South Park de considérer les blonds attrayants comme des traînées.

Alors que je terminais la seconde tresse de Wendy et regardais le rendu dans le miroir (elle était vraiment jolie) et me laissais tomber sur mon grand lit aux draps roses, je lançai un regard à mon radio-réveil et vis qu’il était vingt-deux heures et demi. C’était un vendredi soir, et Wendy venait passer la nuit chez moi ; c’était devenu une habitude, que nous fassions des soirées pyjamas toutes les semaines.

Mon portable vibra soudainement à côté de moi ; mais Wendy fut plus rapide et l’attrapa avant moi, ses lèvres se courbant en un nouveau sourire lorsqu’elle lut le message que je venais de recevoir. Alors que je pensais qu’elle allait me montrer qu’importe ce que je venais de recevoir, elle fit soudainement une photo de moi ; j’essayai de me cacher avec mon bras, mais c’était trop tard. Elle pianota sur mon clavier avec ce petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres, puis me regarda avec cet air gentiment malicieux. L’un de mes sourcils blonds se haussa.

― Qu’est-ce que tu viens de faire ? demandai-je.

― Clyde t’a envoyé un message, je viens de lui envoyer une photo de toi avec ta jolie coupe de cheveux, répondit-elle.

Je haussai mes deux sourcils devant son air amusé.

― Allez ! fit-elle comme pour me réveiller, il est mignon, non ? Tu devrais lui laisser une chance, le pauvre t’attend depuis des années !

― Il est débile, répliquai-je froidement.

C’était méchant et au fond je savais que ce n’était pas totalement vrai ; je voulais dire, oui, Clyde pouvait se montrer extrêmement stupide, mais il ne se résumait pas qu’à cela.

― Oui, comme Stan parfois, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je supposais qu’elle marquait un point. Toutefois, ça ne me fit toujours ni chaud ni froid lorsque Clyde envoya, en réponse à la photo, trois emojis avec des cœurs à la place des yeux. Wendy me lança un regard après avoir jeté un coup d’œil au message, comme si elle attendait de moi que je me jette sur mon portable en gloussant et lui demandant ce que je devrais répondre. Je restai immobile, le visage de marbre. Elle n’avait sûrement pas tort ; Craig et moi ferions la paire. Grands, beaux, convoités, et surtout très froids.

― Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à ce que j’aie un petit-copain ? demandai-je finalement.

Wendy soupira et vint s’asseoir à côté de moi, puis elle posa une main sur mon épaule. Sa main glissa ensuite doucement jusqu’à mon bras et elle me le frotta doucement, gentiment.

― Je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce tu aies un copain, je suis juste étonnée que tu sois si désintéressée. Peut-être que j’essaye juste de te décoincer un peu. T’es ma meilleure amie, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seule.

― Exactement, fis-je, tu es ma meilleure amie. Ça me rend, genre, pas seule.

Wendy lâcha un petit rire, puis me sourit.

― Oui, tu as raison. Qu’est-ce que tu dirais de regarder un film ?

Je hochai la tête, regagnant mon sourire, et ouvrit mon ordinateur portable qui jusque-là reposait sur mon lit. J’étais heureuse que nous changions de sujet ; en général, quand nous organisions une soirée pyjama avec les filles (Nichole, Heidi, Red, Lola, Leslie et parfois Annie) les discussions portaient rarement sur autre chose que les garçons, et cela me fatiguait au plus haut point. Je n’osais plus trop leur faire remarquer cependant ; car après quelques remarques que j’avais faites dans le passé, les filles se plaignaient que j’étais chiante. Alors en général, je faisais semblant d’être intéressée par leurs discussions et n’y participais réellement que lorsque le sujet changeait.

Avec l’accord de Wendy, je cliquais sur un film d’horreur qui avait l’air d’être un navet et me réinstallai confortablement contre mes oreillers, ma meilleure amie à mes côtés. Je reposai ma main sur le matelas, et frôlai accidentellement son doigt avec le mien.

J’ignorai le frisson que je ressentis au toucher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy est plus rayonnante que jamais, et Bebe essaye de découvrir et comprendre ses sentiments.

J’ouvris mon casier et en sortis mes vêtements ; soit un joli pull rouge et un jean noir un peu déchiré au niveau des cuisses. Je me trouvais dans les vestiaires bruyants après une séance d’entraînement de cheerleading, et m’apprêtais à retirer ma tenue de sport (une courte jupe verte avec un crop-top blanc portant le symbole de l’équipe de sport de l’école) lorsque je sentis une présence à côté de moi. Je tournai la tête et rencontrai le regard lumineux d’Heidi, qui lorgnait quelque chose dans mon casier.

― Bebe, commença-t-elle, c’est le rouge à lèvre que tu portes tout le temps ?

Je regardai ce qu’elle me désignait et hochai la tête. Elle lâcha un petit cri excité et me supplia du regard.

― Je peux te l’emprunter ? S’il te plaît, s’il te plaît !

― Bien sûr, fis-je en lui offrant un sourire, prends-le.

Elle me remercia chaleureusement et s’empara avidement de l’accessoire, se ruant en sautillant près d’un miroir pour en appliquer sur ses lèvres tandis que je lâchai un petit rire. Heidi était gentille et je me rappelai lorsque les autres filles et moi-même s’étions moquées d’elle parce qu’elle sortait avec Cartman, en primaire. Je veux dire ; c’est clair, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête, mais je me sentais un peu désolée en me rendant compte que nous n’avions pas été très gentille avec elle.

Alors que je retournai mon attention sur les vêtements que je voulais changer, on m’interpela ;

― Bebe ?

Je me tournai et rencontrai le regard de Wendy, reculée dans un coin du mur.

― Tu peux m’aider avec la fermeture éclair, s’il te plaît ?

― J’arrive, fis-je.

Alors que je me rapprochai, elle se retourna et je fis face à son dos partiellement dénudé, sa main tenant ses mèches de jais et les faisant passer par-dessus son épaule. Je restai un instant immobile, figée, puis je déglutis et approchai mes mains de sa fermeture éclair baissée, étonnée de remarquer que mes doigts tremblaient. Je triturai maladroitement le zip avant de le remonter lentement, le bruit résonnant un peu trop fort à mes oreilles.

Une fois le zip entièrement remonté, je gardais mes mains inutilement sur son dos et Wendy ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Puis nous semblâmes nous réveiller tout d’un coup et je me raclai la gorge, éloignant mes mains tandis qu’elle se retournait d’un coup et replaçait ses cheveux derrière elle, m’envoyant un sourire un peu crispé et un remerciement murmuré.

Je ne répondis rien et retournai à mon casier, perturbée par ce qu’il venait de se passer ; ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu’il venait de se passer _exactement_.

Je renfilai mes vêtements en vitesse, soudain désireuse de quitter cet endroit, et ne remarquai qu’à moitié lorsqu’Heidi revint pour me redonner mon rouge à lèvre, arborant fièrement la couleur sur ses lèvres fines. Elle me remercia encore mais je ne l’écoutai que d’une oreille distraite, lui offrant un faux sourire avant de sortir précipitamment des vestiaires. Ce ne fut que lorsque je regagnai les couloirs que je pus respirer de nouveau correctement.

* * *

― Tu ne croiras _pas_ ce que Cartman a osé faire ce matin dans le club de débat, fit furieusement Wendy en ouvrant brutalement son casier.

― Huh-huh, fis-je simplement, attendant la suite.

Nous étions dans les grands couloirs remplis d’élèves du hall d’entrée de South Park High, lors d’un intercours, et j’attendais Wendy pour me rendre avec elle à notre prochain cours ; anglais, qui était, en raison du professeur, d’un ennui mortel.

― Nous étions en train d’organiser-

Mais je ne sus jamais ce qu’ils étaient en train d’organiser exactement, puisque Stan choisit son moment pour apparaître de nulle part devant nous, enrouler un bras autour des épaules de sa copine et lui adresser un rapide sourire avant de fourrer sa langue jusque dans sa gorge. Je haussai les sourcils et détournai les yeux, regardant le plafond à la place de cette vision d’horreur qui s’offrait devant moi, et je ne pus m’empêcher de ressentir un pic d’amertume. Mon cœur battait fort, et je crus que c’était d’agacement.

Ils se séparèrent après ce qu’il me semblait une éternité, le visage rouge et se lançant un regard qui ne devrait être admis que dans une chambre. Stan garda son bras autour de ses épaules encore un instant inutilement long puis frôla ses lèvres contre son oreille, lui susurrant doucement « je te vois ce soir » tout en lui lançant un clin d’œil (je fis la grimace).

Puis Stan sembla me remarquer et il m’offrit un petit sourire sincère, ce genre de sourire qui me rappelait qu’il n’était pas un mauvais garçon et que je n’étais pas censée avoir de raison de le détester autant ; pourtant c’était le cas, je ne supportais pas de voir sa belle gueule, tout souriant avec son bras autour des épaules de ma meilleure amie.

― Salut Bebe, dit-il gentiment.

En guise de réponse, je lâchai un grognement ; mais ni cela ni mon visage extrêmement froid voire méprisant ne les interpela et ils ne se rendirent pas compte que j’avais l’air de vouloir l’étriper. Trop subjugués par la vue de l’autre, sans doute. En tous les cas, Stan finit enfin par libérer Wendy et s’en aller, ce qui n’était vraiment pas trop tôt. Je pensais que Wendy reprendrait sa discussion comme si rien ne s’était passé, mais elle avait ce petit sourire sur les lèvres et cette couleur rose sur ses joues et elle semblait avoir tout oublié de ce que Cartman avait osé faire ce matin dans le club de débat.

Je me sentais soudainement de très mauvaise humeur.

Nous nous mîmes en route en silence et atteignîmes rapidement le cours d’anglais de M. Brown ; où nous dûmes nous séparer en raison de nos places éloignées. Je la regardai du coin de l’œil s’installer à sa place attitrée à côté de Kyle, au premier rang ; ce qui était sans doute une bonne chose pour le professeur car ces deux-là étaient vraiment les seuls à participer activement au cours. Je restai au fond de la classe et me dirigeai vers la table contre le mur, où mon voisin Craig était déjà installé, la tête dans les bras et semblant déjà dormir.

Je m’assis sans lui accorder une once d’intérêt et le cours débuta, mais je n’étais qu’à moitié intéressée. Je n’avais jamais été très scolaire de toute façon ; contrairement à ma meilleure amie qui faisait tout son possible pour récolter les meilleures notes.

― Ressortez vos cours de la dernière fois, aujourd’hui nous étudierons le texte de- Tucker, installez-vous correctement et sortez vos affaires ou je vous mets dehors, fit le professeur en changeant drastiquement de ton lorsque son regard se posa sur la figure avachie du brun.

Je lançai un regard à Craig mais il ne bougea pas d’un poil. Peut-être que j’avais un peu de compassion pour lui, je ne sais pas ; en tout cas je tendis mon bras et pinçai son ventre avec mes doigts. L’effet fut immédiatement ; il se crispa, sursauta, et se redressa instantanément, le visage neutre et impassible. Le professeur parut satisfait et continua son monologue. Je sentis le regard de Craig sur moi et tournai la tête pour affronter ses intrigants yeux vert anis. Il affichait une petite moue et se massait le côté droit de son ventre ; je m’amusais assez avec Wendy à se pincer le ventre pour savoir que ce n’était pas très agréable voire douloureux.

Il n’avait pas l’air énervé du tout cela dit, juste amusé, et je pouvais voir que le coin de ses lèvres était retroussé en un tout petit sourire en coin. Je soutins son regard et affichai le même air, formant un petit sourire complice. Contrairement à Wendy et Stan, je ne détestais pas Craig. Sûr, il se comportait comme un connard les trois quarts du temps, était antipathique, apathique, insolent et narquois, était très bien au courant qu’il avait une belle gueule et l’utilisait à son avantage ; mais il n’était pas complètement méchant et pouvait même être sympa voire drôle quand on apprenait à le connaître. Je ne le connaissais pas plus que cela, mais il était quand même dans ma classe depuis la maternelle et il était le meilleur ami de Clyde.

Parmi les raisons pour lesquelles Wendy ne l’aimait pas se trouvait sans aucun doute le fait que son petit-ami et lui étaient dans une rivalité constante et violente depuis leur plus jeune âge. Mais il me semblait également qu’elle ne l’aimait pas car il avait été le chagrin d’amour de bon nombre de nos amies. Je crois qu’il y avait quelque chose avec Tucker qui rendait les filles folles ; il était froid, méprisant et intimidant avec son regard glacé et ses deux mètres, mais il n’était pas dégingandé et avait ces petits sourires en coin arrogants ─ sans parler de sa manie à passer lentement sa main dans ses mèches d’un noir intense.

En toute honnêteté, il me laissait parfaitement indifférente, mais je ne le détestais pas.

Je me forçai ensuite à prêter un peu attention au cours, ne pouvant contrôler ma petite habitude de lancer des coups d’œil furtif au dos de ma meilleure amie lorsqu’elle bougeait ; levait la main, farfouillait dans son sac, ou replaçait ses mèches de jais derrière son dos. Ses ongles étaient manucurés et colorés de mauve.

Alors que je prenais quelques notes, je remarquai du coin de l’œil que mon voisin triturait son stylo quatre couleurs en essayant de faire des figures à l’aide de sa main, n’accordant aucune attention au cours et au professeur qui, lui, avait très bien remarqué que son élève perturbateur préféré ne foutait rien ─ et je sentais qu’il n’allait pas tarder à l’incendier.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ; peut-être qu’après notre petit moment de complicité, j’avais gagné un nouvel attachement pour le grand brun, en tout cas, je me penchai discrètement vers lui, sentant quelques de mes bouclettes blondes tomber de mon épaule et pendre dans le vide.

― Tu devrais sortir une feuille et écrire des trucs, le prof te regarde depuis tout à l’heure et je pense qu’il va pas tarder à t’engueuler, chuchotai-je.

Craig s’arrêta brutalement, l’expression de son visage ne changeant pas le moins du monde, et ses sourcils noirs ─ dont celui qui était coupé en son extrémité par une cicatrice blanchâtre de quelques centimètres ─ se haussèrent, puis il lança un coup d’œil au professeur. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers moi et planta ses yeux vert anis sur les miens.

― J’ai pas de feuille, répondit-il simplement.

Sa voix était naturellement monotone, ennuyée, mais également dans des timbres assez graves. Un souvenir de collège me submergea soudain ; je me rappelai vaguement que lorsque Craig avait mué, il n’avait plus parlé pendant deux semaines. Deux semaines entières où son seul moyen de communication avait été les doigts d’honneur en quantité excessive.

Je haussai les sourcils et lui donnai rapidement une feuille à carreaux, ma pochette à élastiques ayant été posée juste devant moi. Il resta devant sa feuille blanche un moment, sans réagir, puis il replanta de nouveau ses yeux sur les miens.

― …Et j’ai pas de stylo.

Mes deux sourcils blonds se haussèrent et je le regardai, interdite. Je savais que Craig n’était pas dans une situation compliquée en termes d’argent ─ loin de là, même ─ mais je savais toutefois qu’il était assez paresseux pour ne pas vouloir faire quelques courses, et qu’il n’accordait pas assez d’importance à sa scolarité pour s’acheter des fournitures. Je voyais cependant très bien son stylo quatre couleurs dans sa main, puisqu’il faisait le guignol avec depuis dix minutes.

Mon regard sur son stylo dut se faire insistant, car il le remarqua et se justifia avec cette voix je-m’en-foutiste et narquoise qui le définissait si bien ;

― Ah nan mais y’a plus d’encre dedans.

Je lâchai un soupir, mais le coin de mes lèvres était retroussé en un petit sourire. Ce gars était un vrai gamin. Je poussai donc ma trousse vers lui, et il farfouilla à l'intérieur comme un petit chaton excité par un bout de plastique, tandis que je me reconcentrai sur ce que disait le professeur, tout en le surveillant discrètement du coin de l’œil.

― C’est quoi, ça ? dit-il soudainement en levant un crayon pour se maquiller et le tenant à hauteur de ses yeux intrigués.

― C’est un crayon, répondis-je simplement.

― Cool, fit-il.

Puis il se repencha sur sa feuille et commença à écrire tout naturellement avec. Je ne pus me retenir et éclatai de rire, plaquant ma main devant ma bouche en se faisant. Quelques regards à proximité se tournèrent brièvement vers moi mais je les ignorai et ils se désintéressèrent ; M. Brown ne m’avait heureusement pas entendue. Craig me regarda curieusement, mais je voyais à sa tête qu’il avait compris qu’il venait sans doute de faire quelque chose de stupide.

J’essayai de lui dire, mais je fus prise d’une nouvelle petite crise de rire que j’essayais tant bien que mal de contenir ; mais mon visage était rouge et l’expression de Craig, un peu confuse (encore à la façon d’un chaton) ne m’aidait pas à calmer mon rire. Finalement, je réussis à regagner mon calme, et dis d’une voix un peu plus aiguë que d’habitude ;

― C’est un crayon _pour se maquiller_.

Il resta impassible pendant un moment, puis un petit sourire stupide souleva le coin de ses lèvres.

― …Ah nan mais ça je le savais, j’voulais juste voir si tu suivais.

Je ne pus m’empêcher de rire de nouveau et il parut content de lui. Du coin de l’œil, je vis et remarquai que Wendy n’avait plus son attention entièrement focalisée sur le professeur, mais sur nous. Son regard passait successivement de Craig à moi et ses sourcils noirs étaient froncés, un regard d’incompréhension et d’agacement peint sur son beau visage. 

Je fis mine de ne pas la voir, et gloussai un peu plus fort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy est plus rayonnante que jamais, et Bebe essaye de découvrir et comprendre ses sentiments.

Je posai mon plateau sur la table et m’assis en face de Wendy. C’était la pause midi et nous nous étions toutes réunies à notre table habituelle, celle près des fenêtres, non loin de la table de Stan, Kyle, Kenny et Cartman. Cette configuration avait toujours été mise en place, depuis des années déjà ; notre table à proximité de celle des quatre garçons.

Autrefois, je m’étais demandé comment nous nous retrouvions toujours ainsi, et si c’était vraiment dû au hasard. Puis à la rentrée de notre première année au lycée, j’avais remarqué que Wendy avait été la première à choisir notre table qui deviendrait la nôtre pour le restant de l’année, et qu’elle avait prise celle non loin de Stan. Une lumière s’était allumée dans ma tête, et j’avais compris que ça n’avait jamais été dû au hasard.

A chaque fois que Wendy détachait momentanément son regard de nous pour échanger un coup d’œil avec son petit-copain, je ressentais un pic d’agacement. Heureusement, pour une raison que j’ignorais, elle ne faisait plus trop cela ces temps-ci. Je tournai la tête vers mes amies qui discutaient, et écoutai leur discussion. Il y avait Heidi, Nichole, Red, Annie, Lola et Leslie.

― Millie est vraiment une connasse, dit soudain Annie qui, si je me rappelais bien, était censée être sa meilleure amie.

Je l’écoutai sans intervenir, prenant une frite avec mes doigts et la mangeant. Un peu fade ; en même temps, c’était la cantine. J’essuyai le bout de mes doigts graisseux avec ma serviette en papier, la couleur blanche du tissu contrastant avec le rouge brillant de mes ongles.

― Tout ce qu’elle fait tout le temps, c’est mentir pour avoir de l’attention, continua-t-elle, et je vis Heidi et Lola hocher la tête pour approuver ses paroles.

Devant moi, Wendy perça son Capri Sun avec la paille et la coinça entre ses lèvres, ses belles iris noires comme des diamants dirigés sur la blonde.

― Juste un conseil, mais vous devriez arrêter de lui parler, finit-elle.

Alors qu’Annie retournait auprès de ses frites sans goût et son steak trop cuit, Red prit soudainement la parole.

― Elle a raison, fit-elle, vous savez qu’elle a fait genre de devenir ma pote juste pour que je lui donne le numéro de Craig ?

Red était la cousine de Craig ; de quel côté exactement je ne savais pas, mais il me semblait qu’ils étaient assez proches et qu’ils s’entendaient plutôt bien. N’importe qui aurait pu deviner qu’ils avaient un lien de parenté en regardant leurs yeux ; ils avaient exactement les mêmes iris vert anis, froides, et hostiles.

― Quelle salope, conclut Leslie.

Je déviai mon regard de la table pour le poser au loin ; à la table de Tucker et compagnie. Token était penché sur un cahier ouvert et mangeait distraitement en même temps, ne s’interrompant même pas d’écrire pour apporter sa fourchette à sa bouche. Jimmy était en face de lui et riait en regardant ses deux voisins ; Clyde essayait de récupérer la crème au chocolat que Craig tenait au-dessus de sa tête, hors de sa portée. Le regard du grand brun se posa tout à coup sur le mien et, s’il fut surpris de remarquer que je le regardais, il n’en montra rien. Il me fit un clin d’œil, son sourcil coupé en son extrémité faisant ce petit mouvement presque imperceptible dont lui seul avait le secret.

Je détournai les yeux et les replantai sur ma meilleure amie. Elle avait trié sa salade et avait mis les tomates de côté. Sans un mot, je pris son bol et versai les tomates dans le mien, et lui donnai mes feuilles de salade. Je lui retendis son bol et elle le récupéra en m’offrant un sourire. Nous n’avions même plus besoin de se parler ; on savait parfaitement ce que l’autre aimait et n’aimait pas et nos échanges de nourriture étaient un rituel qui durait maintenant depuis au moins huit ans.

* * *

J’étais dans la salle de mon cours d’anglais, celle dont les fenêtres faisaient directement face à l’extérieur, hors du domaine du lycée, l’endroit où j’aimerais être tout en sachant que la journée n’était pas terminée. Ma chaise était face au tableau, mais je m’étais tournée perpendiculairement par rapport à cette dernière et mon dos reposait sur le mur derrière moi. La place à côté de moi était vide et je me dis naturellement que Craig avait séché ; ce n’était vraiment pas inhabituel de sa part, après tout.

La sonnerie retentit et le professeur, tout en commençant son monologue introduisant son cours, s’approcha de la porte de la pièce pour la refermer et ainsi taire les bruits des élèves qui rôdaient encore dans les couloirs. Alors qu’il refermait la porte cependant, Craig apparut soudainement dans l’ouverture et se glissa fluidement à l’intérieur une fraction de seconde avant qu’il ne fût trop tard. M. Brown se tut et le regarda avec cet air qu’il avait toujours lorsqu’il était question de Tucker ; un mélange d’agacement et de résignation, tandis que Craig le regardait avec cet air satisfait et arrogant qui voulait dire quelque chose comme « je suis arrivé avant que la porte ne soit fermée, je suis pas en retard ».

Le professeur ne préféra rien dire, car il savait que c’était perdu d’avance, et Godzilla s’assit à sa place, à côté de moi. Durant les premières minutes, rien ne se passa et nous écoutions tous les deux le cours. Du moins, j’écoutais le cours et Craig se balançait sur sa chaise, son regard dirigé vers les grandes fenêtres. Au bout d’un temps cependant, le grand brun arrêta de se balancer et posa ses bras sur sa table puis posa son visage entre, rabattant la capuche de son sweat bleu foncé au-dessus de sa veste noire sur sa tête, comme s’il était soudainement fatigué et souhaitait dormir.

Sans même y accorder une seconde pensée, je tendis mon bras et pinçait le côté de son ventre musclé. L’effet fut immédiat ; il tressauta, se crispa instantanément, et murmura un « _putain_ » étranglé. Son spasme fit un peu de bruit car sa chaise tapa contre le sol et son bras frappa la table, alors quelques regards tombèrent sur lui. Il y répondit avec son majeur relevé, son visage impassible.

Avant même que Craig ne tourne la tête vers moi, je savais déjà qu’il ne serait pas énervé. Tout d’abord parce que, quand une fille avait tendance à l’ennuyer, il se contentait de l’ignorer, ou, au pire des cas, se foutait de sa gueule ; contrairement à lorsqu’un gars le faisait chier, où il ne se prenait pas la tête et lui foutait tout naturellement son poing dans la gueule. Mais je savais qu’il n’allait ni m’ignorer, ni se foutre de moi, ni me présenter son doigt d’honneur ; car si je commençais à l’apprécier et le considérer comme un « pote de classe », il me semblait que c’était la même chose de son côté.

Sans trop de surprise, le coin de ses lèvres était retroussé en un tout petit sourire lorsqu’il tourna la tête vers moi, avec cet air à-moitié confus, à moitié-amusé qui me faisait toujours penser à un chaton. Craig inspirait l’idée d’un grizzli sanguinaire pour la plupart des gens mais pour moi, vraiment, il m’intimidait autant qu’un petit chat sans griffe.

Il se pinça les côtes en faisant mine de bouder et je lui lançai un petit sourire complice. Si Wendy nous voyait, je supposais qu’elle n’en croirait pas ses yeux. Je crois aussi qu’une partie de moi espérait que ça la dérangerait. Craig reposa sa tête sur la table, mais cette fois-ci de façon à me regarder. Je crus qu’il allait fermer les yeux et dormir (sa main était posée sur ses côtes de façon protectrice) mais à la place de cela il se mit à regarder mes cheveux.

― Ils sont bouclés comme ça quand tu te lèves, ou tu dois les coiffer pour les boucler ? dit-il à peine plus haut qu’un murmure.

L’un de mes doigts manucurés vint naturellement s’enrouler autour d’une de mes mèches blondes, et le regard de Craig s’y arrêta.

― Ils sont naturellement bouclés, mais je les coiffe pour éviter qu’ils soient en pétard, ‘fin normal quoi, répondis-je simplement.

Il ne répondit rien et ses iris vert anis, ses paupières un peu lourdes sur ses yeux, restèrent fixées sur le doigt qui triturait ma mèche de cheveux, et mon esprit ne put s’empêcher de refaire le rapprochement avec un chaton fatigué toutefois intéressé par quelque chose qui bouge. Finalement, il leva paresseusement sa main et attrapa de ses doigts les bouclettes assez longues pour frôler la table puis me lança un bref regard, ses sourcils se haussant, comme pour me demander silencieusement si ça me dérangeait. Mon épaule droite se souleva presque imperceptiblement et il comprit, son regard retombant sur les bouclettes dorées qu’il tenait entre ses longs doigts hâlés. Il se mit à les triturer gentiment, comme un chaton qui joue avec des fils égarés.

En refaisant face au tableau, je croisai le regard désapprobateur de Wendy et l’air un peu meurtrier qu’elle adressa à Craig. Elle ne devait _vraiment pas_ aimer Tucker.

Le cours continua et j’écoutais, sans vraiment prendre la peine d’écrire des notes, le plat de ma main soutenant mon menton. M. Brown n’était vraiment pas le professeur que j’appréciais le plus, mais sa voix était apaisante et il savait rendre intéressant ce qu’il disait. Il évoqua le nom d’une peinture qui pouvait être reliée au texte sur lequel nous travaillons et il tapa machinalement sur les touches du clavier de son ordinateur tout en continuant de parler.

Bientôt, une peinture représentant un paysage d’une forêt et d’une plaine sous un ciel étoilé de nuit apparut à l’écran, et mon regard bleu clair scanna les détails du tableau que je n’avais encore jamais vu.

― C’est beau, murmurai-je.

Craig m’entendit et sembla sortir de sa légère transe, puis il lança un coup d’œil à la peinture au tableau. Il retourna immédiatement la tête vers moi et, affichant son petit sourire semi-arrogant, semi-narquois, dit en me faisant un clin d’œil ;

― Comme toi.

Et je ris doucement, car son comportement était digne d’un vrai pitre et plus j’apprenais à le connaître, plus je me rendais compte qu’il n’était qu’un gros gamin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy est plus rayonnante que jamais, et Bebe essaye de découvrir et comprendre ses sentiments.

Un jeune garçon faillit me rentrer dedans et j’évitai de justesse un gobelet à-moitié rempli d’un liquide sans aucun doute alcoolisé. J’aurais été vraiment embêtée si mon joli vêtement avait été taché. Il s’agissait d’une mini-robe trapèze plissée de couleur rouge ; celle que j’avais achetée avec Wendy quelques semaines auparavant. Mes yeux bleus balayèrent le salon à la recherche de ma meilleure amie, sans trop de succès.

Nous étions dans l’énorme demeure des Blacks et, les parents de Token étant partis pour un voyage d’affaires qui leur prendrait tout le week-end, leur fils avait invité la moitié du lycée chez lui un samedi soir. Des gobelets rouges et vides avaient été jetés par terre dans plusieurs coins et une forte musique rythmique, qui ne tarderait pas à me donner mal à la tête, s’élevait depuis les grosses enceintes dans le salon peuplé de jeunes surexcités.

Dans un coin de la pièce, je vis Kenny, Cartman et Kyle autour d’une table sur laquelle Tweek était perché. En m’approchant un peu, je fus en mesure d’attraper quelques bribes de paroles qui s’échappaient rapidement de la bouche du blond agité comme s’il était un robinet ouvert au maximum.

_― Les dirigeants sont des reptiliens qui se sont évadés de la zone 51, le sida a été inventé par le gouvernement_ -gah !- _Avril Lavigne est morte et elle a été remplacée par un clone-_

Il s’arrêta subitement pour vider son gobelet d’alcool, avalant le liquide d’une traite, puis jeta le gobelet par-dessus son épaule, s’essuya la bouche d’un revers de la manche, puis continua son fou monologue. Les trois garçons qui le regardaient éclatèrent de rire, et il était évident qu’ils avaient poussé Tweek à se bourrer pour l’écouter dire des choses absurdes. Ce qui m’inquiétait, néanmoins, était que je ne voyais pas Stan avec eux ; or les quatre abrutis étaient censés être inséparables. Je n’arrivais pas à trouver Wendy, et je craignis qu’ils fussent ensemble.

Alors que je tournai les talons, les entendant vaguement claquer sur le parquet, je balayai le salon de mon regard scrutateur, toujours à la recherche de ma meilleure amie. Je devrais sûrement partir à la recherche d’autres de mes copines, pour leur demander si elles avaient vu Wendy. Merde, j’étais arrivée avec elle, comment avait-on pu se séparer comme ça ?

Derrière moi, j’entendis Tweek s’écrier d’une voix aiguë et étranglée ;

_― LES HOMMES N’ONT JAMAIS MARCHÉ SUR LA LUNE !_

Je perçus des éclats de rire, mais les ignorai. Tout d’un coup, un bras s’enroula autour de mes épaules et je fus assaillie par une forte odeur de boisson alcoolisée.

― Heyyy, fit Red qui s’accrochait à moi, une bouteille dans la main.

Son regard vert anis était un peu vitreux et elle but soudain de longues gorgées de sa bouteille, la tenant par le goulot.

― Red, tu ne devrais pas boire autant, tu vas bien ? fis-je.

Mais la jeune fille aux cheveux dans des tons entre le rouge et le rose m’ignora et termina sa bouteille (heureusement, il n’en restait plus trop). Je ne m’inquiétai pas pour elle cependant ; Red était connue pour boire énormément lors des soirées, mais rien de grave ne lui était jamais arrivé (si ce n’était qu’un mal de crâne insupportable le lendemain).

― Tu n’aurais pas vu Wendy ? tentai-je.

Elle parut réfléchir un instant, puis tourna la tête vers moi et m’offrit un sourire.

― Cuisine, répondit-elle avant de s’éloigner.

Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement dont je ne m’étais pas souvenue retenir puis me dirigeai vers l’endroit indiqué, qui donnait directement sur le salon. En m’approchant, je pus distinguer à l’intérieur de la pièce la jolie figure de ma meilleure amie ; habillée d’une longue combinaison violet foncé qui lui allait terriblement bien, ses longs cheveux d’un noir intense retombant verticalement le long de son dos.

Mes lèvres rouges se retroussèrent en un sourire et je m’approchai, dans l’optique de la rejoindre. Elle était accoudée contre le comptoir de la cuisine et son regard était planté à l’intérieur, là où je ne pouvais voir, un sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Puis le sujet de son langoureux regard s’approcha d’elle et je fus en mesure de le voir.

Je me figeai instantanément et mon sourire fana lorsque Stan posa une main sur sa hanche, l’autre sur le comptoir derrière elle, et se pencha en avant pour l’embrasser, ce à quoi elle répondit avec enthousiasme en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Mon regard devint froid et je fis volte-face, retournant dans le salon bruyant. Au passage, j’arrachai des mains le gobelet d’un passant, qui s’offusqua sans que je ne lui accorde la moindre attention, et bus son contenu d’une traite, grimaçant au goût fort et désagréable de l’alcool.

Je me sentais trahie ; j’étais venue ici avec Wendy, avec l’attention de rester avec elle, mais elle me laissait tomber pour son copain à la première occasion. Je sentis mes dents grincer ; il n’y avait rien à faire, je détestais Stan de plus en plus.

Je balayai le salon d’un regard circulaire, ignorant un Terminale à côté de moi qui siffla lorsqu’il me remarqua, et mes yeux bleus se posèrent sur des figures assises sur le long canapé dans un coin du salon. Token et Nichole étaient assis sur le même fauteuil, sirotant dans leur boisson tout en discutant et, sur le canapé juste à côté, Clyde était affalé sur l’accoudoir, Jimmy à sa droite, qui s’était directement accoudé à la jambe de son ami et, à la droite du garçon en béquilles, Craig s’était assis et regardait son portable, l’un de ses bras posé le long du sommet du canapé, là où il y avait une place libre, tenant un gobelet dans sa main libre, comme la plupart des gens qui étaient ici.

Il releva soudain la tête de son portable et ses lèvres se courbèrent en ce petit sourire en coin narquois, puis il dit quelque chose que je ne pus entendre et ses amis éclatèrent de rire, à l’exception de Clyde qui était devenu rouge comme une tomate. Alors qu’il retournait la tête, sans doute dans l’optique de retourner sur son portable, son regard vert anis se posa soudainement sur le mien et le coin de ses lèvres tressauta, affichant cette petite mine satisfaite, son sourcil ─ celui qui était coupé en son extrémité par une petite cicatrice blanchâtre ─ refaisant ce petit mouvement presque imperceptible dont il avait le secret.

Pendant une seconde, mon esprit rejoua la scène que je venais de voir ; Stan fondant sur Wendy et celle-ci l’embrassant joyeusement. Puis je me dis merde, et m’avançai vers Craig. Les regards de ses amis tombèrent sur moi à mesure que je m’approchai, et j’entendis mon amie Nichole me saluer gentiment. Clyde, qui avait retrouvé ses couleurs suite à ce qu’avait dit Craig, tourna la tête et me vit soudainement, puis je vis son visage passer par toutes les teintes de rouge jusqu’au cramoisi, et il déglutit bruyamment. Je ne lui accordai pas plus d’attention que cela cependant, et allai m’asseoir à côté de Craig, qui attendait de moi que je le fasse.

Une fois assise, sa tête se tourna vers moi, affichant encore cette expression arrogante qui était proéminente sur son beau visage lorsqu’il ne dégageait pas cette apathie ennuyée et blasée, et son bras qui jusqu’alors reposait sur le haut du canapé se referma autour de moi, m’attirant contre lui. Du coin de l’œil, je vis que toutes les couleurs quittèrent le visage de Clyde et qu’il lança à son meilleur ami un regard indéchiffrable. Il se sentait sans doute aussi trahi que moi avec Wendy. En pensant à ma meilleure amie, mon regard sur posa sur l’entrée de la cuisine qui, pour mon plus grand malheur, était situé exactement dans le bon angle par rapport à ma position pour que je puisse voir ce qu’il s’y passait.

Je fus surprise en voyant que Stan embrassait son cou, mais qu’elle n’y accordait aucune attention. Ses beaux yeux noirs comme des diamants étaient plantés sur les miens, passant quelques fois sur la figure de Craig qui m’étreignait contre lui, ses sourcils se fronçant. Ses lèvres bougèrent, prononçant silencieusement des mots qui devaient ressembler à « _qu’est-ce que tu fais ?_ » mais je décidai de l’ignorer.

En vérité, je ressentais une satisfaction malsaine à voir que cela la dérangeait. Comme une vengeance. Qu’elle passe sa soirée avec son abruti de petit-copain ; je passerai la mienne avec Craig. Ce dernier se pencha justement dans ma direction et je sentis ses lèvres frôler mon oreille ; puis il me chuchota une débilité et je ne pus m’empêcher de rire. Sentant toujours le regard de Wendy sur moi, sachant qu’elle nous surveillait de loin, j’en rajoutai un peu et me mis à glousser mélodieusement. Puis je posai délicatement ma main sur le genou du brun et y fis une petite pression.

Le regard de ma meilleure amie se posa sur la main sur son genou et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Je me penchai sur le côté, posant ma tête sur l’épaule de Craig et l’autorisant à me tenir plus proche contre lui. Je respirai, et l’odeur du brun à mes côtés emplit mes narines. Il sentait plutôt bon, mais mes sourcils se froncèrent ; à part lui à ce moment particulier, la seule personne que je tenais aussi proche de moi (en dehors de ma famille, bien évidemment) était Wendy. Mais l’odeur de la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais n’avait rien à voir avec celle de Craig ; elle était bien plus douce, plus délicate, un peu comme l’odeur d’une pêche.

J’ignorai le regard brillant de convoitise de Craig et posai mes yeux bleus sur ceux de Wendy avec un air de défi. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement, je le voyais et, une fois qu’elle m’aurait mise à part et m’aurait éloignée des griffes du garçon à mes côtés, il ne faisait aucun doute quant au fait qu’elle me donnerait un sermon et me demanderait ce qui me prenait. Un petit sourire en coin retroussa le coin de mes lèvres rouges en me rendant compte que, au moins, j’avais ruiné son moment avec Stan.

* * *

Plaquant une main devant ma bouche, je bâillai à m’en décrocher la mâchoire. Je me trouvais allongée sur le grand lit de Wendy, le dimanche matin qui suivait la soirée de la veille. Ma meilleure amie était allongée à côté de moi et lisait tranquillement un livre, tenant l’objet au-dessus de sa tête avec ses bras à moitié tendus ; ce qui m’étonna car il me semblait que ce n’était pas une position très agréable. Nos portables étaient posés entre nous, mais je ne vins pas prendre le mien. Je n’avais pas besoin d’une telle distraction, pas alors que j’étais si bien installée dans les draps de ma meilleure amie (des draps imprégnés d’une douce odeur de pêche) et qu’elle était relaxée à mes côtés, la lumière du jour provenant de sa fenêtre et passant au travers des rideaux rouge clair illuminant la pièce d’une jolie teinte un peu rosée.

Tout était parfait lorsque j’étais avec elle.

Alors que mes paupières se refermaient, trouvant un bonheur paisible et une soudaine envie de sommeiller, j’entendis une vibration lointaine et la partie encore attentive de mon inconscient m’indiqua vaguement qu’il s’agissait de mon portable. Je n’y prêtai pas attention et continuai de sombrer lentement dans le sommeil. Seulement une jolie voix à ma droite me tira hors de ma transe.

― « Chaton » ? lut-elle avec un petit sourire.

J’ouvrai les yeux et les posai sur ma meilleure amie, qui s’était redressée dans une position assise et tenait mon iPhone dans sa douce main, ses doigts aux ongles manucurés et colorés de mauve recouvrant une partie de ma coque transparente et brillante. Je mis un moment avant de comprendre ce qu’il se passait, puis mon cerveau sembla se rallumer et je me rendis compte qu’elle regardait le nom de la personne qui venait de m’envoyer un message.

Mon regard s’attarda sur le petit sourire qui courbait le coin de ses lèvres roses. Il était gentiment malicieux, un peu curieux, mais je crus déceler un fond d’acidité caché sous ses airs intéressés. Je crois que ça ne lui plaisait pas trop, que j’eusse quelqu’un sous le nom de « chaton » enregistré sur mon portable.

― Oh, c’est rien, c’est Craig, répondis-je d’un ton qui pourrait être accompagné d’un geste nonchalant et distrait de la main.

Sa façade se brisa immédiatement et ses lèvres tombèrent, affichant désormais une mine grave qui devenait peu à peu désapprobatrice, avec ses sourcils qui se mettaient à se froncer.

― Craig ? Depuis quand t’as son numéro ? Pourquoi tu l’appelles « chaton » ? demanda-t-elle.

Je n’avais rien à cacher, mais le comportement de Wendy m’amusa légèrement et je dus dissimuler un petit sourire en coin, puis fis comme si j’évitais un peu le sujet. Elle détestait Craig, je le savais, mais je crois qu’il y avait autre chose. Si je n’étais pas plus maligne que cela, je pourrais même penser qu’il s’agissait de jalousie.

― Hey, une question à la fois, fis-je.

Je restai silencieuse ensuite, et elle ne dut pas apprécier car elle fit un petit mouvement bref de la tête, prouvant son impatience. Je me délectais de sa mauvaise humeur, mais je ne voulais pas non plus l’énerver ou la vexer ; alors j’arrêtai de tourner autour du pot et répondis à ses questions ;

― Il m’a passé son numéro hier soir, avant qu’on parte. Je l’appelle chaton parce qu’il fait des mimiques de chaton ; et parce qu’il est mignon, expliquai-je brièvement.

Ça ne lui plut cependant pas ; ses sourcils restèrent froncés et la paupière de son œil droit tiqua une fois, presque imperceptiblement.

― Quand est-ce qu’il te l’a passé ?

― Hier soir, je te l’ai dit, juste avant que tu viennes en trombe pour m’emmener ailleurs !

Un silence s’ensuivit, et les événements de la veille reparurent dans mon esprit dans un flash de souvenirs. J’étais avec Craig, sur le canapé, tandis que Wendy nous regardait avec des sourcils froncés, son petit-copain se rendant finalement compte qu’elle ne lui accordait plus aucune attention et soupirant.

Puis j’étais sortie dehors avec Craig, parce qu’on en avait tous les deux marre du bruit assourdissant et des lumières colorées. On s’était adossés contre le mur de la grande demeure des Black. Dans le froid de la nuit, j’avais frissonné et m’étais enroulée de mes bras ; Craig avait enlevé sa veste et l’avait délicatement déposée sur mes épaules. Je m’y étais emmitouflée en le remerciant d’un sourire, tandis qu’il sortait une cigarette et la plaçait entre ses lèvres. Sa veste était tellement grande et large que j’y nageais, mais au moins je n’avais plus si froid.

Un moment s’était écoulé, durant lequel nous avions échangé nos numéros, puis j’échangeai un long regard avec lui ; je crois qu’il avait commencé à se pencher légèrement en avant vers moi, ses beaux yeux vert anis se posant sur mes lèvres rouges.

Puis la porte d’entrée s’était ouverte avec fracas et Wendy était arrivée en trombe ; ruinait immédiatement le moment et agrippant mon bras. Elle avait retiré la veste de mes épaules comme s’il s’agissait d’un vieux torchon empli d’une dizaine de maladies sales, l’avait jetée au visage de Craig, puis était partie en m’entraînant derrière elle, murmurant un « on se tire » un peu agacée.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Elle avait pété un câble, tout simplement. L’idée que j’étais seule avec Craig avait allumé quelque chose dans sa tête.

― Je ne l’aime pas, dit soudainement Wendy.

Et je ne pus m’empêcher d’éclater de rire à cela ; mais ce n’était pas si joyeux.

_― Non_ , je n’avais vraiment pas remarqué, répliquai-je.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis reprit ;

― J’ai un mauvais pressentiment, Bebe. J’ai pas envie qu’il s’approche de toi, te charme, et se serve de toi pour t’abandonner le lendemain ; parce que ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Je ne répondis rien, et pris le temps de réfléchir. Puis je posai mes yeux bleus sur les siens, et lui dis avec sérieux ;

― Wendy, tu t’inquiètes pour rien. Je ne sors pas avec Craig, et je ne suis vraiment pas intéressée par lui.

Elle sonda mon regard un instant, chercha un mensonge, puis son visage s’apaisa enfin. Elle lâcha un petit soupir et ses lèvres se courbèrent en un petit sourire sincère. Elle tendit le bras et attrapa doucement mes mains avec les siennes, les tenant gentiment et caressant son pouce sur mes articulations.

― Oui, je sais, murmura-t-elle tendrement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy est plus rayonnante que jamais, et Bebe essaye de découvrir et comprendre ses sentiments.

― Est-ce que tu peux _arrêter_ de gribouiller sur notre devoir, et _commencer_ à travailler, s’il te plaît ? siffla Wendy entre ses dents.

Elle était toute crispée, rigide, et je voyais qu’elle faisait tout son possible pour rester calme. Elle poignardait Craig du regard qui, jusque-là, continuait de l’ignorer avec cet évident petit sourire en coin perché sur ses lèvres ; signe qu’il l’entendait très bien et continuait pour l’énerver. Ma meilleure amie tourna la tête vers moi et me lança un regard agacé et suppliant, m’intimant silencieusement d’intervenir.

Je tendis mon bras et retirai doucement le stylo Bic quatre couleurs de la grande main de Craig, lui murmurant gentiment ;

― Écoute Wendy, chaton.

Du coin de l’œil, je vis la mâchoire de celle-ci se crisper, piquée à ce mot qu’elle avait appris à détester. Le grand brun se redressa docilement et regarda Wendy, attendant ses instructions ; ce qui parut l’énerver davantage, car elle n’appréciait pas le fait qu’il accepte immédiatement ce que je lui disais.

Sur ordre de notre professeur, nous nous étions réunis tous les trois pour un travail en groupe ; ce qui était loin de réjouir Wendy, car Mme. Davies avait décidé de placer l’élève perturbateur dans l’habituel groupe de la meilleure de la classe et de son amie sage. Évidemment, cela résultait en quelques tensions entre les deux bruns.

― Bebe, tu peux chercher dans les documents du manuel des informations intéressantes à prélever, je vais rédiger l’introduction, fit Wendy.

Je hochai la tête et ouvris le manuel à la bonne page, commençant à lire les documents. Dans des travaux de groupe, Wendy prenait toujours la tête et donnait des tâches ; ça ne me dérangeait pas, car elle savait ce qu’elle faisait et c’était celle qui récoltait les meilleures notes.

― Et moi, je fais quoi ? dit soudainement Craig.

Je levai discrètement les yeux et regardai le brun, qui avait l’air plus amusé que vexé, et Wendy qui s’arrêta momentanément d’écrire pour tourner la tête vers lui et lui offrir un sourire forcé et faux. Elle tenait son crayon dans une prise tellement forte que je craignis un instant qu’elle allait briser la mine contre son papier.

― Toi, tu peux arrêter de parler et faire comme si tu n’étais pas là, répondit-elle.

Elle retourna auprès de sa feuille et n’accorda plus aucune attention à Craig, qui lui faisait un doigt d’honneur en faisant semblant de se gratter le menton. Je pouffai un peu de rire et essayai de le masquer en plaquant mon poing devant ma bouche, mais Wendy me lança tout de même un regard curieux.

Au bout de quelques instants cependant, la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais se redressa et s’adressa de nouveau à Craig, qui s’était remis à gribouiller sur sa feuille (il ne dessinait pas très bien, mais je crus discerner des cosmonautes, des aliens et des vaisseaux spatiaux).

― Craig, commença-t-elle, tu peux-

Mais ledit Craig la coupa sans lever les yeux de sa feuille :

― Bebe, je peux te poser une question ?

Je me contentai de le regarder, et il continua sans s’arrêter de gribouiller, un petit sourire narquois perché sur le coin de ses lèvres ;

― Pourquoi est-ce qu’il y a un lave-vaisselle qui me parle ?

La réaction fut immédiate ; Wendy lui frappa la tête à l’aide de son cahier tandis qu’il se tassait sur lui-même en ricanant stupidement et répétant que c’était une blague. Je ne pus cacher mon propre sourire, amusée de cette situation. Du coin de l’œil, je vis que Stan regardait la scène, les sourcils froncés, et cette vue m’apporta un peu plus de satisfaction.

* * *

J’étais assise sur le lit de Wendy, à côté de celle-ci, et nous étions adossée contre la tête-de-lit, tellement proches que nos épaules se touchaient, que nos doigts se frôlaient sur le matelas, et que sa douce odeur de pêche emplissait mes narines. Nous regardions un film sur son ordinateur portable, comme tous les vendredis soir que nous passions ensemble.

Mon portable vibra sur ma table de chevet, mais je l’ignorai. Je pouvais deviner de qui il s’agissait, de toute façon. Cela me rappela que je devrais sans doute lui dire, mais je savais que ça allait l’énerver et je ne voulais pas l’énerver. Alors j’attendis la fin du film. Quand les crédits défilèrent sur l’écran noir, accompagnés d’une musique instrumentale, je me lançai.

― Je sors avec Craig, dis-je soudainement d’une voix blanche.

Je la sentis se figer, puis ses yeux écarquillés se plantèrent sur les miens. C’était récent, tout récent ; ça ne datait que depuis la matinée. Lors de la récréation, je n’étais pas partie avec mes amies comme j’en avais l’habitude de faire ; je m’étais recluse à l’extérieur du bâtiment, en empruntant la porte coupe-feu de sortie d’urgence derrière le bâtiment. Je m’étais ainsi retrouvée en face du parking du personnel, entre des bennes à ordure et le coin qu’occupaient les gothiques en fin de journée. Mais je n’étais pas seule ; Craig était adossé contre le mur en briques, en train de fumer une cigarette.

J’étais restée avec lui. Il m’avait silencieusement proposé une cigarette en me tendant son paquet, j’avais poliment refusé en hochant négativement la tête. Il m’avait demandé ce que je faisais seule ici, et je lui avais répondu que je ne me sentais pas de rester avec mes amies. Il n’avait pas insisté. Puis, un peu avant la sonnerie, il avait lâché sa cigarette consumée, l’avait écrasée sous la semelle de ses Nike, puis avait planté ses yeux vert anis sur les miens, baissant complètement la tête du haut de ses deux mètres pour me regarder. C’est là qu’il m’avait demandé d’un ton monotone, avec un visage dénué d’émotion, d’un air nonchalant, si je voulais sortir avec lui.

Mon premier réflexe fut de répondre naturellement non. Mais je me retins et autorisai mon esprit à peser le pour et le contre. Je n’avais pas l’impression de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui, mais je supposais que ce genre de sentiments pouvaient se manifester au fur et à mesure ; après tout, je lui plaisais sans doute, et il n’était pas méchant avec les personnes qu’il appréciait, sans compter qu’il me faisait rire et que malgré son air de Godzilla, il était plutôt mignon. Et puis surtout, Wendy le détestait. Et Wendy venait tout juste d’annuler notre soirée pyjama de samedi, qui était pourtant prévue depuis le début de la semaine, tout ça parce que Stan lui avait proposé un rendez-vous.

Alors je lui avais dit oui. Il avait eu l’air satisfait, peut-être même un peu content. Nous étions retournés à l’intérieur du bâtiment et, sur le chemin du cours d’anglais, il avait enroulé un bras autour de mes épaules et m’avait tenue contre lui.

― …Vraiment ? fit finalement ma meilleure amie après un temps de silence où nous nous jaugions du regard.

Elle avait l’air un peu énervée, ce qui était quelque chose que j’avais anticipé ; mais elle semblait également peinée, et ça, je ne m’y étais pas attendue. Pourquoi serait-elle blessée ? Je savais qu’elle se souciait de moi, mais je ne me serais jamais imaginée qu’elle serait si touchée.

― Tu m’avais dit que tu n’étais pas intéressée par lui, murmura-t-elle, mais je pouvais entendre le ton accusateur qui se tapissait derrière.

― J’ai changé d’avis, répondis-je.

_C’est faux, tu ne l’aimes pas_. Je chassai cette pensée et tus la voix dans ma tête.

― Il y a quelques semaines, tu voulais absolument que je me trouve un mec, alors quel est le problème ? repris-je en copiant le ton accusateur.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle sembla réfléchir, comme si elle se demandait vraiment ce qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois.

― Pas avec Craig, lança-t-elle finalement en faisant la grimace.

― Pourquoi ? Il est sympa avec moi, défendis-je.

Je ne savais même pas vraiment pourquoi je défendais un gars que je n’aimais pas dans une relation récente qui me laissait indifférente.

― Il va te briser le cœur, comme avec toutes les autres. Je suis sûre qu’il ne t’a abordée que parce qu’il veut coucher avec toi.

Je hochai négativement la tête, tellement doucement que je craignis qu’elle ne s’en rende pas compte. Je doutais fortement de ce qu’elle disait. En fait, j’avais même l’étrange sensation que de nous deux, ce serait probablement moi qui finirais par lui briser le cœur. Je fronçai les sourcils. L’idée que Craig pût avoir le cœur brisé semblait très farfelue, ridicule.

― Honnêtement, s’il ne voulait que ça, je pense qu’il aurait essayé depuis longtemps déjà. J’étais littéralement allongée contre lui à moitié bourrée lors de la soirée de Token, et il n’a rien fait.

Elle resta silencieuse, chercha un nouvel argument, déglutit, ne trouva rien, puis ferma la bouche. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et je vis qu’elle était frustrée. Je n’arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi ça la dérangeait autant, vraiment. Si j’avais dit cela aux autres filles, elles auraient joyeusement pépié, auraient été contentes pour moi, certaines auraient sans doute été jalouses, et elles m’auraient posé des tas et des tas de questions. La seule raison qui me venait à l’esprit et qui expliquait pourquoi Wendy insistait tant pour me dissuader de poursuivre cette relation à peine entamée, était qu’elle était envieuse et voulait ma place.

Mais Wendy détestait Craig et elle sortait déjà avec Stan. Alors pourquoi cela la dérangeait-elle autant ?

― Pourquoi ça te dérange autant ? demandai-je enfin.

Elle parut prise de court par ma question. Je sondai ses beaux yeux noirs comme des diamants, vis presque les rouages tourner dans son cerveau alors qu’elle essayait de trouver la réponse à ma question. Mais, apparemment, cette question était également une énigme pour elle, car elle ne répondit rien et secoua imperceptiblement la tête, changeant de sujet. Elle récupéra son ordinateur portable et arrêta le film, retournant sur l’accueil du site.

― Peu importe, reprit-elle, cette soirée est à nous ; on n’est pas censées parler de garçons.

J’acquiesçai mentalement, étant tout à fait d’accord, et me réinstallai plus confortablement contre son lit. Alors qu’elle reposait l’ordinateur devant nous et se calai à son tour, je me penchai vers elle et posai ma tête contre son épaule, sentant sa douce odeur de pêche emplir mes narines.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy est plus rayonnante que jamais, et Bebe essaye de découvrir et comprendre ses sentiments.

D’une oreille distraite, j’écoutais le cours de mon professeur d’anglais. J’étais assise dos au mur, car je pouvais me reposer dans cette position et que c’était bien plus agréable. Je n’étais pas la seule à me reposer toutefois ; Craig était dans la même position que moi, et je lui servais de mur. Il était vautré sur sa chaise et ses épaules reposaient sur mon ventre, l’arrière de sa tête contre ma poitrine, et je crois qu’il s’était endormi. Ou alors, il n’était pas bien loin, car il avait arrêté de jouer avec son stylo.

Du coin de l’œil, je remarquai que Wendy s’était mise à nous regarder et que son beau visage était froissé par ses sourcils froncés. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Alors, distraitement, j’apportai ma main aux cheveux de Craig et passai mes doigts aux ongles manucurés et colorés de rouge entre ses mèches ténébreuses et soyeuses. Il devait apprécier, car il se cala plus confortablement et j’eus la confirmation qu’il était sur le point de s’endormir.

Ce n’était pas si mal, j’étais bien, installée comme ça, et je sentis moi-même le sommeil venir. Je réprimai un bâillement. Comme je l’avais pensé, Craig était bien. Wendy m’avait avertie contre lui en me racontant plein de choses, mais elle n’avait aucun souci à se faire. Ce n’était pas un forceur et, même si je voyais parfois l’envie dans ses yeux, il ne m’obligeait pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Au fond, il s’en foutait un peu de ne pas aller plus loin physiquement avec moi. J’appréciais, car il me semblait que c’était rare, un tel comportement. Wendy se trompait vraiment lorsqu’elle pensait qu’il était foncièrement mauvais.

Ce qui était désolant, vraiment, car je savais qu’il serait parfait pour moi. Là contre moi, il s’endormit tranquillement alors que je lui caressais les cheveux. Si seulement je ressentais la même chose, tout serait parfait. Car il avait beau être contre moi, j’avais beau le tenir dans mes bras, il avait beau m’apprécier et être bon avec moi, je ne ressentais vraiment rien. Je l’aimais bien, c’est vrai, mais je crois que je l’aimais bien comme on aime un ami. Comme on aime un mignon petit chaton.

Je m’entendis soupirer. Pour l’énième fois, je récitai docilement dans ma tête que c’était normal, que j’allais apprendre à développer des sentiments et de l’attachement pour lui au fur et à mesure que nous passerions du temps ensemble. Sans vraiment m’en rendre compte, mon regard se détacha de la figure endormie de Craig pour aller se poser sur ma belle et meilleure amie.

* * *

Je marchais sur la rive de Stark’s Pond, regardant du coin de l’œil l’eau qui léchait la terre puis se retirait, continuellement, monotonement, en produisant ce son apaisant de goutte-à-goutte. Le soleil commençait à se coucher au loin et ses rayons balayaient l’horizon d’une lumière chaude et orangée. J’étais en compagnie de Craig, et j’étais d’ailleurs emmitouflée dans sa grande veste, qu’il m’avait prêtée après m’avoir vue frissonner de froid.

En fin d’après-midi, il m’avait proposé de sortir et, n’ayant de toute façon rien à faire puisque Wendy avait annulé notre soirée pyjama pour passer plus de temps avec son petit-copain (j’eus une grimace à cette pensée) j’avais accepté sans seconde pensée. Du coin de l’œil, je remarquai qu’il ne fumait pas ; ce qui m’étonna un peu car il avait toujours une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres à chaque fois que je le voyais hors des classes. Mais je crois qu’il avait compris que je n’appréciais pas l’odeur de la cigarette, alors il se retenait de fumer lorsque j’étais dans les environs.

Je fus alors très consciente de la main qui se balançait contre mon corps et la sienne engloutie dans sa poche. Etais-je censée prendre sa main dans la mienne ? C’était quelque chose que les couples faisaient, n’est-ce pas ? L’idée de lui tenir la main ne me dérangeait pas, mais ce n’était pas non plus quelque chose que je ferais de façon intuitive. J’optai pour ne rien faire.

Puis, alors qu’un silence s’installait ─ qui n’était pas forcément désagréable ─ je décidai de lui poser la question qui me tiraillait depuis désormais une semaine :

― Pourquoi tu voulais sortir avec moi ?

Il baissa la tête vers moi et soutint mon regard. Puis je le vis hausser une épaule.

― T’es cool. T’es sympa. T’es jolie.

Je ne répondis rien. Si j’y réfléchissais un peu, je pourrais en venir à la conclusion que c’était pareil pour moi, que c’était pour ces raisons ─ accompagnées de celle bien plus importante qui était de me venger de Wendy ─ pour lesquelles j’avais accepté. Il était assez décent pour ne pas le dire, mais je devinais assez facilement qu’il espérait quand même passer à des choses plus sérieuses et physiques avec moi. D’après les aveux de bon nombre de mes amies et connaissances féminines, il était habitué à plus.

― Wendy dit que tu veux seulement m’utiliser, dis-je alors.

― Wendy est juste jalouse.

Je haussai les sourcils, car on entrait dans un territoire qui m’était familier. J’avais essayé de tourner le problème dans tous les sens, me demandant encore et encore pourquoi ça dérangeait autant Wendy et, à chaque fois, l’explication la plus évidente était qu’elle était jalouse. Mais ça n’avait pas de sens, elle détestait Craig.

― De moi ? tentai-je alors.

J’étais sa meilleure amie, elle me le dirait si elle ressentait quelque chose pour Craig, n’est-ce pas ? Je serais la première personne qu’elle viendrait voir pour confesser qu’elle avait des sentiments pour le pire ennemi de son petit-copain, non ?

― De moi.

Je me figeai. Craig ne remarqua pas que je m’étais arrêtée, alors je sortis de ma brève transe et rattrapai ses longues enjambées. Il insinuait que Wendy était bel et bien jalouse, mais de lui. Qu’elle ressentait des choses pour moi. Je secouai la tête, comme pour chasser cette pensée hors de mon esprit.

Il blaguait. Il me taquinait. Ça n’avait pas de sens. Wendy n’avait jamais montré quoi que ce soit d’autre que de l’amitié pour moi. Elle sortait quasiment continuellement avec Stan depuis la primaire (ce que j’avais toujours trouvé un peu malsain, d’ailleurs). Penser à de telles possibilités était stupide. C’était juste ridicule.

Nous nous remîmes à marcher en silence, jusqu’à ce que nous passions devant un banc et que je décidai de m’y asseoir. Il s’installa à côté de moi et pendant un moment nous regardâmes le grand lac, de la buée sortant de notre bouche à chaque fois que nous expirions. Puis Craig tourna la tête vers moi et je fis de même, rencontrant le regard perçant de ses beaux yeux vert anis.

Nous nous regardâmes dans le blanc des yeux un certain temps, puis il finit par murmurer :

― Je peux t’embrasser ?

Je pris un petit temps pour réfléchir ; en réalité une simple seconde dut s’écouler, mais les rouages de mon cerveau s’actionnaient à toute vitesse alors que je passais en revue tout ce que j’avais besoin de savoir. Il prenait le temps de demander mon consentement ; à mon avis, c’était la première fois qu’il faisait ça, car j’imaginais bien que toutes les filles à ma place avant moi n’avaient pas attendu aussi longtemps pour le faire, d’ailleurs, elles avaient sans doute attendu avec impatience qu’il fasse le premier pas.

J’avais déjà embrassé quelqu’un. Jason, au collège, ça n’avait duré qu’une seconde et c’était déjà trop long. Quand il avait essayé d’y mettre la langue, je l’avais mordu et l’avais repoussé ; puis j’étais partie en courant pour me rincer la bouche. Mais Jason était tout le contraire de Craig, alors ça ne devrait pas être la même chose, si ?

Pendant un instant, le visage de Wendy apparut dans mon esprit. Sa douce odeur de pêche. Ses jolies lèvres roses, pas très pulpeuses mais pas non plus fines, qui avaient l’air d’être aussi délicates que les pétales d’une fleur. Je chassai cette image de ma tête et hochai la tête à l’adresse de Craig.

Il sembla content, bien que ce fût difficile à déterminer avec cet air blasé qui était toujours présent sur son visage, et commença à se pencher en avant vers moi. Je le laissai faire, déglutissant d’appréhension. Je devais me calmer. Les couples faisaient ça tout le temps. Quand deux personnes s’aimaient elles s’embrassaient, point.

Mais c’était bien là le problème. Je ne ressentais rien pour lui.

Mes pensées durent obscurcir ma perception de la réalité, car lorsque je sortis de ma transe, les lèvres de Craig étaient déjà sur moi. Elles étaient fines, un peu froides, et je sentais une toute petite entaille sur le côté de sa lèvre inférieure, comme s’il cicatrisait d’une bagarre. Vu ses antécédents, ça n’avait rien d’étonnant.

Craig leva sa main et la posa doucement sur ma joue tandis qu’il commençait à bouger ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je n’avais aucune expérience et je ne savais pas comment faire, alors je restais juste là, immobile, sans bouger mes lèvres. J’avais fermé les yeux car c’est ce qu’ils faisaient dans les films. Mais je n’avais pas l’impression de ressentir quoi que ce soit qu’ils décrivaient dans les livres.

Ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Le bout de ses doigts était calleux sur ma peau, ses joues étaient dures et sa mâchoire était carrée, ses lèvres étaient fines et je savais que si je touchais ses épaules, je rencontrerais une peau dure et musclée. Mes sourcils se froncèrent et je sus à cet exact moment que cela ne me plairait pas, que je n’apprécierai sans doute jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy est plus rayonnante que jamais, et Bebe essaye de découvrir et comprendre ses sentiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Wendy pour une fois

J’avais les yeux rivés sur mon professeur qui avançait lentement de son bureau à la fenêtre, de la fenêtre à son bureau, devant la classe, tout en faisant son cours, qui était entièrement dit à l’oral. Ce qui voulait dire que j’étais censée tout prendre en notes. En général, c’est ce que je faisais ; d’ailleurs, je voyais à ma gauche mon voisin Kyle qui écrivait frénétiquement sur son bloc-notes, remplissant les feuilles les unes après les autres.

La feuille posée devant moi était vierge. Si ce n’était pour les petits points marqués au stylo bleu que j’avais faits inconsciemment en tapotant nerveusement sur ma table. Je n’arrivais pas à me concentrer ; ce qui était une chose extrêmement rare. Je replaçai distraitement une mèche raide et noire derrière mon oreille percée. J’avais une soudaine envie de me retourner, mais je savais que la vue ne me plairait pas.

Trop tard ; je cédai à mon envie et regardai par-dessus mon épaule, braquant immédiatement mes yeux sur ma meilleure amie. Comme à prévoir, elle était adossée contre le mur, son attention rivée sur sa propre feuille. Mais elle ne prenait pas de notes, elle dessinait distraitement avec son stylo. Bebe n’avait pas besoin de se concentrer pour dessiner des choses merveilleuses ; depuis son plus jeune âge, elle avait toujours eu un talent pour le dessin.

Malheureusement, sa ma libre était posée sur les cheveux soyeux de Craig, qui avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses de ma meilleure amie, et dormait paisiblement, son long corps allongé sur deux chaises. Depuis le début du cours, j’avais mentalement espéré que M. Brown le rappellerait à l’ordre, lui dirait de bien se tenir, de s’éloigner de la blonde ; mais le professeur devait en avoir marre de Craig et de lui faire constamment des remarques, car il ne disait rien. Je supposai que, Craig ne perturbant pas le cours, il fermait les yeux pour éviter une confrontation.

Ce qui me frustrait à un point très élevé. Je ne voulais pas que Craig soit si près d’elle. Je ne voulais pas qu’il la touche, je ne voulais pas qu’il dorme sur ses cuisses, et je ne voulais surtout pas qu’elle lui caresse les cheveux.

Je voulais que Craig aille voir ailleurs et qu’il laisse ma meilleure amie.

Je n’arrivais pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi ça me dérangeait autant. Mais ça me rongeait de l’intérieur, m’empêchait de me concentrer en cours, me gardait éveillée les nuits où j’essayais désespérément de m’endormir. Mais ce genre de conflit ne m’était jamais arrivé. Même quand Stan m’avait quittée lors de la rentrée de notre première année au lycée pour se mettre avec Lola (ce qui n’avait duré que trois semaines, en se terminant par une séparation chaotique, d’ailleurs) je n’avais pas été si bouleversée. Cette histoire m’avait embêtée, m’avait chiffonnée mais, curieusement, j’avais trouvé beaucoup de points positifs à mon tout nouveau temps libre ; Bebe.   
Depuis, nous passions bien plus de temps ensemble, organisions des soirées pyjamas rien que toutes les deux pratiquement deux fois par semaine, ce qui constituait les moments les plus joyeux et attendus de mon emploi du temps.

Honnêtement, je prenais bien plus de plaisir à rester avec elle que lorsque je passais du temps avec Stan. Et la voir sortir avec Craig me posait bien plus problème que lorsque Stan m’avait quittée pour Lola.

Ayant peur de ce que cela pourrait signifier, je secouai la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées, et tâchai de me concentrer sur le cours.

* * *

― Il est tout neuf, je l’ai acheté spécialement pour toi, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, montrant ses éclatantes dents blanches derrières ses lèvres rouges et bien pleines.

Je regardai l’objet qu’elle tenait entre ses longs doigts, dotés d’ongles brillants, manucurés et peints de rouge. Bebe était toujours propre sur elle, impeccable, ne montrant aucune imperfection sur son corps divin. Fut un temps où je l’enviais énormément. Désormais, j’aimais juste la regarder.

Il s’agissait d’un tube de rouge à lèvre de couleur rose clair. Je fus touchée en entendant qu’elle avait pensé à moi en le prenant, et qu’elle allait me le mettre. On aimait bien maquiller l’autre ; on faisait ça depuis que le père de Bebe lui avait installé une coiffeuse dans sa chambre (qui ressemblait à une chambre de princesse), au collège.

Ma meilleure amie revint s’installer devant moi sur son grand lit, et je la regardai sortir ce dont elle avait besoin. Sa trousse à maquillage était à côté d’elle. Elle décapuchonna le tube de rouge à lèvre, puis se pencha vers moi, tandis que j’entrouvrais légèrement la bouche. Elle appliqua le maquillage précautionneusement sur mes lèvres, en prenant son temps. De si près, je pouvais voir tous les détails de son beau visage. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus comme le ciel, ses sourcils bien dessinés, son mignon petit nez, les toutes petites taches de rousseur qui étaient présentes sur ses pommettes, et qu’on ne pouvait discerner que si l’on se rapprochait de très près… Je me retins de faire la grimace lorsque je pensai que Craig avait dû les voir, lui aussi.

Elle fit un mouvement avec ses lèvres, les collant entre elles et les bougeant très légèrement, et j’imitai le geste, sachant que c’est ce qu’elle attendait de moi. Elle s’écarta ensuite, et je fus déçue. Je ne m’attardai pas sur cette émotion. Elle farfouilla quelques instants dans sa trousse, puis en sortit du gloss transparent et brillant. Elle dévissa le capuchon et se repencha vers moi, appliquant une nouvelle couche sur mes lèvres.

Bebe en mit accidentellement sur le coin de ma lèvre, et son pouce à l’ongle parfait vint s’y poser, l’enlevant tout doucement. Je me sentis frissonner au toucher, et espérai qu’elle ne l’avait pas remarqué.

Quand la blonde eut terminé, elle ne se décala pas tout de suite. Son pouce resta inutilement sur ma lèvre, quelques petites secondes de trop, avant qu’elle ne retire sa main à contre-cœur ─ du moins, j’en avais l’impression. Son regard, ses beaux yeux bleus, restèrent plantés sur mes lèvres, alors qu’il n’y avait pourtant plus rien à faire. Peut-être s’assurait-elle qu’il n’y avait aucune imperfection ? Oui, ça devait être ça. J’avais l’impression qu’elle regardait mes lèvres avec envie, comme si elle souhaiter les goûter, mais je devais me tromper. C’était ridicule. Je me sentis honteuse de penser cela, et sentis mes joues chauffer. Je décidai de blâmer la honte que me provoquaient ces pensées déplacées. Parce que je ne pouvais pas avoir envie de croire à ces mensonges.

Finalement, elle s’éloigna en se raclant nerveusement la gorge, regardant ailleurs. Elle replaça une mèche parfaitement frisée derrière son oreille, puis reposa ses yeux sur les miens. J’avais vraiment envie de caresser ses cheveux (comme elle le faisait avec ceux de Craig) mais je n’avais pas de brosse à proximité qui me permettrait de justifier le geste.

― Ça te va vraiment très bien, fit-elle soudainement en relançant un petit coup d’œil furtif à ma bouche.

Je me sentis sourire en entendant le compliment. Elle me tendit un miroir de poche, et je pus admirer son travail, qui me satisfaisait beaucoup. En fait, même si le rendu avait été laid, je crois que j’aurais quand même été contente. Juste parce que c’était Bebe qui me l’avait fait.

* * *

― Non, non, là tu es censé développer l’expression, expliquai-je rapidement en montrant l’énoncé avec la pointe de mon crayon.

Du coin de l’œil, je vis Stan gommer ce qu’il avait précédemment écrit et soupirer. Je ne lui accordai aucune attention et continuai mes propres exercices, rédigés proprement. Il était allongé sur mon lit, un peu vautré, en fait, et se tenait la tête dans une main, semblant désespérer devant son devoir de maths. J’étais assise en tailleur à côté de lui. 

C’était un jeudi soir et, en général, le jeudi soir, Stan venait à la maison. C’était une sorte de rituel. On faisait nos devoirs, la plupart du temps, et je l’aidais, car il avait quelques difficultés dans certaines matières (principalement les mathématiques). Mes parents l’appréciaient beaucoup ; il était gentil, bien élevé, propre sur lui, était loin d’être un cancre, bien qu’il eût quelques difficultés, ça restait raisonnable, et, en plus de cela, il était capitaine de l’équipe de l’école ce qui, aux yeux de mon père, était l’équivalent d’un prix Nobel. Ma mère, notamment, appréciait beaucoup Stan (elle l’appelait toujours « Stanley, mon chéri », lui pinçait les joues comme s’il était un enfant de primaire, bien qu’elle dût lever complètement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, et gloussait comme une ado prépubère quand il apportait des cadeaux venant probablement de sa mère, avec son sourire charmeur et son gentil ton de « oui madame » ; ce qui avait légèrement le don de m’énerver).

Je secouai la tête, sortant de ma digression mentale, et continuai mes calculs de mathématiques, ignorant mon petit-copain qui soupirait pour la quatrième fois consécutive, comme s’il espérait gagner mon attention.

― Wendy, finit-il par dire.

Je détournai les yeux de mon calcul et posai mes yeux sur les siens ; qui étaient d’une intéressante teinte de gris très pâle, ce qui m’avait beaucoup intriguée dans les débuts de notre relation. Désormais, ses yeux me laissaient assez indifférente.

― Ça fait deux heures qu’on fait nos devoirs, j’en ai un peu marre, avoua-t-il.

― On fait toujours nos devoirs le jeudi soir, ça fait partie du rituel, défendis-je.

Pourquoi ça le dérangeait autant ? Parfois, quand j’étais chez Bebe ou qu’elle était chez moi, je passais tout un après-midi à rédiger une dissertation, et elle ne râlait pas ; en général, elle se mettait à côté de moi et faisait sa propre activité en silence pour ne pas me déranger, et on appréciait quand même ces moments car, même si on n’échangeait pas beaucoup, nous étions quand même ensemble.

― Je sais, justement, tu trouves pas ça un peu chiant ? C’est presque le seul soir de la semaine qu’on a où on se retrouve que tous les deux, puisque tu passes les trois quarts de ton temps avec Bebe, et on le passe toujours à faire nos devoirs, j’veux dire, on pourrait faire des trucs plus intéressants, tu crois pas ?

Je soutins son regard, puis hochai la tête. Il n’avait pas tort, maintenant que j’y réfléchissais, je me rendais compte qu’il avait raison ; ce qui m’étonnait un peu, car je n’avais pas du tout ressenti cette organisation de la même façon que lui. A une époque, j’étais celle qui se plaignait toujours qu’on n’avait pas assez de temps rien que tous les deux, puisqu’il traînait tout le temps avec ses meilleurs amis Kyle, Cartman et Kenny pour faire des activités stupides qui leur valaient toujours des problèmes. Je ne m’étais même pas rendue compte que je passais beaucoup moins de temps avec Stan, et qu’on ne faisait pratiquement plus rien.

― Oui, je suppose que tu as raison, concédai-je en reposant mon crayon. Qu’est-ce que tu proposes de faire ?

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres fines et il se redressa en position assise, s’approchant immédiatement de moi. Je compris ce qu’il comptait faire et le laissai m’embrasser, y participant également, mais avec une certaine réticence. Il ne dut pas s’en rendre compte car il continua, satisfait, et je sentis un bras s’enrouler autour de ma taille, m’approchant un peu plus de lui. Il bougea ses lèvres contre les miennes ─ ce qui était quelque chose que nous avions dû faire une tonne de fois ─ mais, étrangement, je n’avais pas trop la tête à cela.

A ce moment, je portais une jupe, et j’avais presque oublié ce détail jusqu’à ce que Stan pose le plat de sa main sur la partie de ma cuisse à nue et commence à remonter doucement le long de ma jambe. Je me crispai instantanément et attrapai sa main aventureuse d’une prise ferme, l’arrêtant dans son élan et l’empêchant de monter davantage. Je m’écartai de son visage et posai mes yeux sur les siens, qui me regardaient curieusement.

― Pas ce soir, fis-je.

― Oh, lâcha-t-il.

Il semblait déçu, et je me sentais un peu mal pour lui, mais je m’éloignai tout de même et repris mon cahier que j’avais précédemment délaissé pour le replacer sur mes genoux, récupérant mon crayon afin de terminer l’équation que j’avais abandonnée. J’entendis Stan soupirer, mais n’osai pas lui lancer le moindre regard. Il devait se dire que j’avais changée.

Et je pense qu’il avait raison. Je n’avais pas la tête à être avec Stan, là maintenant, et peut-être que je n’avais plus envie d’être avec Stan tout court. Je rejetai cette pensée dans un coin de mon esprit et finis mon exercice de mathématiques en silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy est plus rayonnante que jamais, et Bebe essaye de découvrir et comprendre ses sentiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV extérieur

La blonde cherchait des yeux une figure familière parmi la foule, une sensation de malaise s’installant en elle au douloureux sentiment de déjà-vu. Bebe se trouvait à une nouvelle fête, organisée cette-fois ci par une fille d’une autre classe que la blonde ne connaissait pas et, au moins, il y avait nettement moins de monde que lorsque Token organisait des soirées.

Cette fois-ci, Bebe n’était pas venue à contre-cœur ; elle avait vraiment souhaité venir afin de se vider l’esprit, et avait dû supplier Wendy de l’accompagner. La jeune fille aux cheveux de jais avait évidemment accepté, puisqu’elle ne pouvait rien refuser aux yeux de biche de sa meilleure amie.

Alors que l’une était brièvement partie aux toilettes pendant que l’autre cherchait de quoi boire cependant, elles s’étaient perdues de vues. Bebe arpentait donc les couloirs et les pièces, essayant de la retrouver et espérant de tout son cœur qu’elle ne la retrouverait pas en compagnie de Stan. Alors qu’elle retournait dans le salon bruyant et peuplé de monde, elle aperçut au loin la grande figure de Craig.

Pendant une simple seconde, elle hésita à aller vers lui. Elle était sa petite-amie, après tout, alors c’était bien ce qu’on attendait d’elle, ce qu’elle devrait sans doute faire. Mais en vérité, elle n’en avait pas du tout envie et préférait continuer ses recherches. Si elle surprenait Wendy en compagnie de son copain, alors peut-être qu’elle irait retrouver Craig.

Mais pas pour l’instant. Elle se remit en marche, et décida cette fois d’aller fouiller la cuisine. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à rentrer, deux personnes en sortirent en discutant, surexcitées, et elle faillit se faire bousculer. Cela avait valu la peine cependant car, quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle remarqua sa meilleure amie adossée contre le comptoir, un gobelet à la main.

Le sourire de la blonde se figea cependant et elle craignit, anticipa, l’apparition d’un certain brun qui embrasserait sa meilleure amie. Mais Stan n’était pas là, et Bebe s’entendit lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Les yeux de Wendy se tournèrent soudainement vers elle et un sourire étira ses propres lèvres. Bebe se sentit fondre en reconnaissant le maquillage sur ses lèvres comme étant celui qu’elle lui avait acheté.

― Enfin je te retrouve, lui murmura Wendy avec tendresse.

― Je t’ai cherchée partout, avoua Bebe en lâchant un petit rire.

La brune s’approcha d’elle et lui prit la main, entrelaçant naturellement ses doigts avec les siens sans aucune arrière-pensée, car c’était normal pour elle (bien plus naturel et normal que l’idée de prendre la main de Craig).

― Je voudrais prendre un peu l’air, tu viens avec moi ? lui demanda Wendy.

Bebe hocha la tête, appréciant grandement cette idée, et les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la porte-fenêtre du salon. Une brise fraîche propre à la nuit leur mordit le visage, leur griffant les joues, et elles s’emmitouflèrent plus fortement dans leur veste, se rapprochant nettement pour se tenir plus au chaud. Wendy partit vers le fond du jardin et Bebe la suivit sans se poser de question, repérant les balançoires entre des buissons et la suivant.

Elles s’installèrent chacune sur les balançoires, qui se situaient assez proches pour qu’elles fussent presque épaule contre épaule (ce qui devait être vraiment inconfortable pour se balancer, d’ailleurs). Pendant un moment, elles restèrent simplement côte-à-côte en silence, regardant les étoiles et la lune pleine tandis que de la buée sortait de leur bouche à chaque expiration.

Bebe se sentait apaisée, tout comme Wendy qui appréciait un moment de relaxation dont elle avait besoin depuis un long moment. Leurs problèmes et confusions semblèrent s’en aller, alors qu’elles furent enfin seules ─ seules au monde ─ dans le fond de ce jardin, la musique provenant des haut-parleurs n’étant qu’une vague vibration dans l’air.

― Pour être honnête avec toi, commença la brune, mettant fin au silence apaisant, j’essaye d’éviter Stan.

Bebe planta ses bleus et étonnés sur elle, l’invitant à poursuivre. Wendy sembla hésiter, soupira, puis expliqua :

― Je ne sais pas trop, c’est juste que- elle s’arrêta pour réfléchir, puis reprit ; c’est juste que je ne suis plus trop sûre de vouloir être avec lui.

Il y eut un temps de silence, durant lequel Bebe intégrait cette nouvelle information et la digérait. Elle était un peu confuse, mais elle devait tout de même avouer qu’elle se sentait satisfaite, contente de cet aveu. Elle dut réprimer un sourire.

― Toi et Stan, vous sortez ensemble depuis la primaire et vous vous quittez tout le temps pour vous remettre ensemble ensuite, rationnalisa-t-elle.

Cette pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle n’était plus si satisfaite désormais.

― Je sais pas… soupira Wendy.

Il y eut un nouveau cycle de silence, agréable période de contemplation du ciel nocturne et étoilé sans perception du temps. Puis Wendy reprit la parole ;

― Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? J’aurais cru que tu passerais la soirée avec Craig.

Il y avait un fond d’amertume dans sa voix, car elle n’aimait pas cette idée. Elle espérait que ça ne se montrait pas trop ; ça rendrait Bebe probablement confuse.

Il y eut un temps de réflexion de la part de Bebe, qui dura quelques secondes, puis elle répondit finalement :

― Non.

Pendant un moment, ce fut sa seule réponse, puis, alors que Wendy pensait qu’elle ne voulait tout simplement pas poursuivre, elle continua ;

― En fait, je n’aime pas vraiment Craig.

Wendy se figea. Même son cœur avait semblé cesser de battre.

― Il est sympa, il est mignon et tout, mais je ne ressens juste rien. Au début, je pensais que j’allais développer des sentiments pour lui au fur et à mesure, mais il me laisse juste tout simplement indifférente.

Désormais, Wendy retenait sa respiration. Car elle commençait à voir où cette discussion allait les mener. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine, menaçait d’en sortir. Elle déglutit silencieusement.

― En fait…

Bebe tourna la tête vers Wendy en même temps qu’elle tournait la tête vers elle. Elles se dévisagèrent silencieusement pendant un instant, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, puis la blonde termina sa phrase ;

― Je n’aime juste pas les garçons.

Wendy respira. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et ce fut comme une renaissance. L’air froid remplit ses poumons, la fit vivre, comme si, tout d’un coup, tout s’était mis en place. Comme si toute son existence n’avait eu comme but que de l’amener à cet instant présent.

Alors, elle ne s’autorisa pas à réfléchir davantage ; elle se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bebe.

La blonde parut surprise au début, puis elle se relaxa et ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation des douces lèvres de Wendy, un peu humides de gloss, sur les siennes. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’elle avait expérimenté auparavant ; l’exacte contraire de quand elle l’avait fait avec Craig. Tout était parfait. Elle sentit la main de Wendy plonger dans ses bouclettes blondes et caressa la joue de la brune du bout de ses doigts, sentant sous son toucher une peau douce et délicate à la délicieuse odeur de pêche.

* * *

Craig se tenait debout, abasourdi. Étant par nature aussi expressif qu’un mort cependant, aucune émotion ne passait sur son visage. A sa gauche, il vit vaguement du coin de l’œil que Stan se laissait tomber sur la balançoire en lâchant un long soupir. Le grand brun tourna la tête et vit que son rival de toujours avait les yeux écarquillés, se tenait le front d’une main, et semblait aussi sonné par les événements qu’il l’était.

Ils restèrent silencieux, et Craig s’assit sur la balançoire voisine à celle de Stan. Elles étaient proches l’une de l’autre, ce qui devait être très désagréable pour se balancer, et ce qui provoquait un tel rapprochement entre eux ; leurs épaules se touchaient, mais aucun des deux garçons aux cheveux ténébreux semblait en avoir quelque chose à faire.

Ce fut un pur silence pendant un temps, où Stan regardait la maison lumineuse qui hébergeait des dizaines de jeunes sans vraiment la voir, tandis que Craig avait la tête penchée en arrière, afin de regarder les étoiles et ce ciel qui l’avait toujours intrigué depuis son plus jeune âge. De la buée sortait de leur bouche à chaque expiration.

Finalement, Craig brisa le silence en farfouillant dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes. Il l’ouvrit et soupira en remarquant qu’il ne lui en restait plus qu’une. Il se fit une note mentale comme quoi il devrait passer rapidement dans un 7-Eleven sur le chemin du retour afin de s’acheter un nouveau paquet. Un éclat de souvenir traversa son esprit, dans lequel il faisait la promesse ─ à contrecœur ─ à Token d’arrêter de fumer. Trois ans étaient passés, et il fumait toujours autant.

Il prit sa dernière cigarette et la coinça entre ses fines lèvres, puis sortit un briquet bleu et, après avoir placé sa main en coupe autour de sa bouche pour éviter que le vent ne le gêne, il alluma le bâton de nicotine d’un geste tellement répété qu’il le faisait instinctivement, sans même y réfléchir. Il emplit ses poumons de la fumée nocive et se sentit se relaxer doucement. Au fond, il savait que cette merde allait finir par le tuer.

Stan, qui n’avait toujours pas dit un seul mot jusque-là, tourna la tête vers lui et planta ses yeux gris pâle dans les siens. Craig soutint son regard de ses propres yeux vert anis, comprit ce qu’il souhaitait et, étrangement, accepta (ce qui ne serait sans aucun doute jamais arrivé en temps normal). Il retira sa toute dernière cigarette de ses lèvres et la tendit à Stan. Ce dernier la prit, sans doute en quête de la même sensation dont Craig ne pouvait désormais plus se passer, et toussa légèrement, presque silencieusement, n’étant de toute évidence pas habitué à fumer.

Il retendit le bâton de nicotine à son propriétaire, et ce fut de nouveau le silence. Occasionnellement, un long nuage de fumée toxique était soufflé depuis la bouche de Tucker, et celui-ci tendait sa cigarette à son voisin pour qu’il fît pareil.

C’était assez inédit, comme situation ; d’habitude, Marsh et Tucker ne pouvaient pas rester à proximité l’un de l’autre plus de deux minutes sans se foutre sur la gueule. D’ailleurs, ils avaient tous les deux un restant de cocard sur leur œil droit, souvenir d’une bagarre qui remontait à une semaine (ils ne se souvenaient même plus de la cause de cette dispute).

― Je l’avais vraiment pas vu venir, murmura soudainement Stan à sa gauche.

Craig hocha silencieusement la tête, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre. De toute façon, Stan savait que c’était également son cas. Il était bluffé, à vrai dire. Mais sans doute pas autant que Marsh, qui sortait avec elle depuis toujours. 

― Je ne sais- je ne sais même pas quoi _faire_ maintenant, avoua ensuite le brun aux yeux d’acier.

Craig avait le sentiment qu’il l’utilisait comme un journal intime, et ses sourcils sombres ─ dont l’un était coupé en son extrémité par une petite cicatrice blanchâtre ─ se haussèrent, à la fois intrigués et amusés. 

― J’veux dire, je sors avec elle depuis la _primaire_ , continua-t-il dans un souffle.

Craig lâcha un petit rire sans joie, plutôt moqueur, ses lèvres se retroussant discrètement dans ce petit sourire narquois et arrogant qui le caractérisait tant.

― Ouais, et c’est plutôt malsain. Ça fait dix ans que vous rompez et vous remettez ensemble sans aucune transition, sérieusement ; personne fait ça.

― Oh la ferme, répondit Stan en chuchotant, mais il y avait l’ombre d’un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Un nouveau silence s’abattit, mais ça n’avait rien de désagréable ou de gênant. Stan retendit sa cigarette à Craig, qui la termina. Il la lâcha ensuite par terre et l’écrasa avec sa semelle, n’en ayant visiblement rien à faire de salir le jardin de quelqu’un. Stan ne fut même pas étonné.

― Il t’en reste une ? demanda ce dernier qui n’avait pas assez eu de nicotine en lui.

Il ne fumait que très rarement, seulement quand il en avait besoin ; et ce moment en était un.

― Nope, c’était la dernière, lui répondit son voisin.

Les sourcils noirs de Stan se haussèrent en-dessous de ses mèches ténébreuses, et un petit sourire amusé vint se percher sur ses lèvres.

― Woah, Craig Tucker a partagé sa toute dernière cigarette avec _moi_? Je suis flatté.

― Ouais, bah, prends pas la grosse tête.

Stan ne détourna pas les yeux du ciel pour vérifier, mais il était certain d’entendre un petit sourire dans la voix de son rival et, en temps normal, pire ennemi. Il n’y accordait pas trop de pensée sur le moment, mais il était bluffé du temps qui s’était passé entre eux sans qu’ils ne s’envoient de réelles piques. En temps ordinaire, ils se seraient déjà battus.

Ce qui ramena Stan à la réalité ; effectivement, ce n’était pas comme d’habitude. Wendy avait rompu avec lui, bordel de merde. De façon _définitive_ , bordel de merde.

― Qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire, maintenant ? demanda-t-il à voix haute d’une voix légèrement teintée de désespoir.

Il n’avait pas voulu dire ça autrement que dans sa tête, car il ne voulait pas passer pour un gros loser en présence de Craig, mais s’était sorti tout seul et il n’avait pu retenir ses lèvres de bouger. Craig ne se moqua pas, cependant.

― J’sais pas, te trouver une nouvelle meuf ?

Les sourcils de Stan se froncèrent.

_― Comment_ \- comment je fais ça ? J’ai toujours été avec Wendy, j’ai jamais eu besoin de réfléchir à comment me trouver une meuf, avant, se plaignit-il.

Cette fois-ci, Craig lâcha son petit rire moqueur.

― Quoi, tu pensais que vous alliez finir mariés ?

Stan rougit un peu de gêne, puis haussa les épaules.

― Nan mec, juste, je sais pas, j’avais pas besoin de _réfléchir_ à tout ça.

― Woah, Stan Marsh ne réfléchit pas ; breaking news, répondit Tucker avec sarcasme.

Stan donna un coup de pied un peu mou à un caillou en-dessous de lui, le regardant rouler sur la terre et l’herbe qui n’avait pas dû être tondue depuis un moment.

― T’es pas perturbé, toi ?

Il se plaignait depuis tout à l’heure, mais il n’avait pas encore entendu Craig faire de même. Lui aussi avait perdu sa petite-amie dans l’histoire, après tout. M’enfin, il est vrai que le grand brun avait eu plus de copines qu’il ne pouvait en compter ; et ça avait toujours duré que très peu de temps, principalement parce que Tucker était connu pour ne pas avoir de cœur et être incapable de s’attacher à qui que ce soit.

― Je m’en doutais un peu, en fait. J’avais compris qu’il y avait un truc.

Stan hocha la tête, bien qu’il ne partageât pas cette pensée, lui. Pour le coup, il avait été aveugle ; il n’avait rien vu venir. Il avait remarqué que Wendy était un peu différente, qu’elle semblait agacée et sur les bords, mais il avait juste cru qu’elle avait ses règles ou quelque chose.

Il y eut un nouveau temps de silence, tout aussi agréable que les précédents, excepté que cette fois-ci Stan n’avait plus de cigarette pour se réchauffer. Il réprima un frisson, semblant tout de suite bien plus conscient de la basse température de la nuit.

Puis il eut une idée ; une idée incongrue, ridicule, qui n’aurait jamais pu traverser son esprit à un autre moment, qui n’avait pu apparaître seulement parce qu’il se trouvait au beau milieu de la nuit sur une balançoire en compagnie de Craig Tucker dans le jardin d’une maison tremblant sous l’excitation de dizaines de jeunes qui faisaient encore la fête. Et parce qu’il se sentait seul.

― Hey…commença-t-il en hésitant, se rendant soudainement compte que c’était une terrible idée.

Mais Craig avait déjà tourné la tête vers lui, planté ses yeux vert anis sur les siens, et c’était trop tard pour reculer.

― Tu veux venir chez moi ?

Un silence lui répondit, et il se rendit compte à quel point cette question était stupide. Il avait dû se téléporter dans une réalité alternative, car il n’y avait aucun moyen pour qu’il eût demandé à Craig _putain_ de Tucker de venir chez lui en sa compagnie.

Craig lui lança un regard suspicieux, ses sourcils sombres se fronçant sur ses yeux verts et perçants.

― Je sais pas ce que t’as en tête, mais je suis pas intéressé par les mecs : et même si je l’étais, ce serait certainement pas par toi, finit-il par dire.

Stan mit un moment à comprendre (sans doute car il avait bu quelques boissons alcoolisées lors de la soirée) puis il fronça immédiatement les sourcils et grimaça de dégoût en comprenant les implications de sa phrase, en voulant immédiatement à son rival pour placer ces images dans son esprit si pur.

― Nan, c’est vraiment pas ce que je voulais dire, genre, on pourrait jouer à des jeux vidéos ou ce genre de trucs, expliqua-t-il.

Bizarrement, ça semblait encore plus étrange que de l’inviter à faire des choses dont il préférait ne pas trop penser. Marsh et Tucker, les éternels rivaux et pires ennemis, tranquillement installés devant une télévision et partageant les manettes pour jouer docilement ensemble. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à cette pensée, mais une part de lui voulait tester.

― Pourquoi tu voudrais jouer avec _moi_? dit finalement Craig dans un souffle.

Stan n’avait pas la réponse à cette question, et ça le mettait un peu mal à l’aise. Alors il se leva simplement, enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, et tourna la tête vers Craig pour lui lancer un regard qui était bien plus assuré qu’il ne l’était vraiment.

― Je sais pas, juste dépêche-toi avant que je change d’avis.

Il y eut un temps d’hésitation de la part du brun, qui semblait pris d’un dilemme intérieur puis, finalement, il se leva lentement, enfouit lui aussi ses mains dans les poches, et se mit en route à la suite de son rival.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy est plus rayonnante que jamais, et Bebe essaye de découvrir et comprendre ses sentiments.

Bebe repassa rapidement les événements passés dans sa tête.

Quelques jours auparavant, à la soirée de la fille méconnue, Wendy et elle s’étaient embrassées ; ce qui était quelque chose que Bebe avait tellement attendu qu’elle ne s’en était même plus rendu compte. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’elle avait été envoûtée par le regard pénétrant et pourtant chaleureux de la brune, par la délicatesse de sa peau, par son rire mélodieux, par sa douce odeur de pêche, tellement hypnotisée par ses beaux yeux noirs comme des diamants, qu’elle n’avait pas été en mesure de comparer ce qu’elle ressentait avec ce que disait ses copines lorsqu’elles parlaient d’un garçon qui les intéressait.

Mais Wendy l’avait embrassée ce soir-là, et Bebe ne s’était jamais sentie aussi bien. Au bout d’un temps, il avait bien fallu pour les deux filles qu’elles se réveillent, qu’elles se détachent du regard de l’autre, car elles devaient retourner à la réalité et faire face à leurs problèmes. Bien sûr, elles s’étaient expliquées, et Bebe avait enfin pu lâcher ce qui lui comprimait la poitrine, lui lacérait le cœur depuis tellement de temps. Elle avait pu dire à Wendy combien elle l’aimait et, bien qu’elle eût peur au début d’un rejet, elle se sentait plutôt confiante puisque Wendy l’avait embrassée d’elle-même.

Elles s’étaient tenues les mains, échangés des câlins, avaient fini par ne s’asseoir que sur une seule balançoire, mais elles avaient également dû sortir de leur bulle lorsque le portable de Wendy avait vibré, affichant un message de son petit-copain qui lui demandait où elle était passée.

La réalité avait frappé Bebe comme une gifle, et elle s’était brutalement souvenue de l’existence de Stan et Craig. Elle avait planté ses yeux sur Wendy, avait craint que cela mettrait fin au moment qu’elles partageaient, éclaterait leur tendre bulle idyllique. Finalement, la brune lui avait proposé l’idée de donner rendez-vous à leur petit-copain respectif, de les inviter, sur le champ et à cet endroit même, à venir les rejoindre.

Stan était venu quasiment immédiatement, Craig avait pris un tout petit peu plus de temps ; mais pas assez pour que ce fût une attente dérangeante, bien que les deux filles eussent les mains liées sous les yeux inconscient du brun. Mais Bebe supposait que Stan ne s’était pas posé de question, n’avait pas eu d’arrière-pensée ; après tout, elle était la meilleure amie de Wendy, quoi de plus normal que de se tenir la main ? Il aurait été bien plus perturbé si sa copine tenait la main d’un autre gars.

Lorsque Craig s’était finalement pointé devant eux, il y avait eu quelques secondes de tension, où les deux garçons se dévisageaient suspicieusement, n’appréciant pas la compagnie de l’autre, et c’est le soupir bruyant de Wendy qui les fit sortir de leur transe.

Bebe avait pensé que Wendy prendrait des pincettes, expliquerait les choses doucement, en commençant par le commencement, les pardons ; à la plus grande surprise de la blonde, sa meilleure amie avait lâché d’un ton ferme et sans retour, en une seule phrase, ce qu’elles pensaient toutes les deux. Un « _on vous quitte_ » tellement empli de conviction que même Bebe avait été bluffée.

Elle avait vu les sourcils de Craig se hausser, les yeux de Stan s’écarquiller qui, finalement, après quelques secondes de pur silence, avait lâché un « _quoi_ » faible et estomaqué. Wendy avait répété sa phrase, ce qui parut surprendre Stan encore plus. Puis, pour bonne mesure, elle avait ajouté : « _Bebe et moi sommes ensemble, maintenant_ »

Le regard des deux garçons était descendu et s'était planté sur leurs doigts entrelacés, preuve ultime des propos de la brune, et les yeux de Stan s’étaient écarquillés encore plus forts ─ si cela était même possible. Craig avait toujours l’air aussi blasé, aussi expressivement mort, mais Bebe l’avait côtoyé et observé assez pour deviner, qu’au fond, lui aussi il était ahuri.

Puis, le silence devenant très vite gênant, Bebe s’était levée, emportant la brune avec elle qui, soudainement, ne paraissait plus aussi ferme et murmura en passant un faible « _désolée_ » à l’adresse de son copain─ non, de son _ex_ , comme si elle regrettait que les choses se fussent passées comme cela.

Mais Bebe ne regrettait rien, elle, tout se passait encore mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous, et elle se sentait plus heureuse qu’elle ne l’avait été ces dernières années.

Tournant la tête, elle rencontra le beau regard de Wendy, et un sourire se percha sur ses lèvres rouges.

― On y va ? dit-elle, enthousiaste et nerveuse à la fois.

Wendy hocha silencieusement la tête, son propre sourire se reflétant sur ses lèvres, car elle ressentait sans doute la même chose.

Sans un mot, Bebe tendit la main à sa petite-copine, et elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans l’enceinte du lycée.


End file.
